Finding Sky: Karla's POV
by butterflylion14
Summary: So basically it's Finding Sky in Karla's POV! Read, review, follow please! :) xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I need help! I have no idea for my L chapter for Alphabet of Love and all I can think of ironically is Love so if anyone has any prompts for that chapter I would be eternally grateful. Secondly, Happy New Year my fanfiction friends! Roll on 2013! And lastly, I had this idea while listening to my Seeking Crystal audio book and if it works that WHOOHOO but if it doesn't then hey ho and back to the drawing board. Now as Chapter one of Finding Sky is a dream-memory of Sky at nine, I figured I would have Karla's POV in a memory of Zed at nine… comprende? And yes this will all be in Karla's POV, so prepare for madness! Comment, follow and favorite please xoxo

Chapter One:

"Zed Benedict you be nice to your brother!" Karla called from the kitchen as Zed stopped mid-throw as he was about to chuck a cushion at his older brother's head. Yves huffed and pulled his science homework away from Zed and Xav, who were in a pillow fighting mood. Will rolled his eyes and returned to the TV.

"Where's Dad?" Yves asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose and running into the kitchen with his homework sheet in one hand and a pencil in another. "I need his help, Mom."

Karla dried her hands on a towel and kissed her son's forehead. "He'll be home in a minute sweetheart." She rested her hands on his shoulders and smiled gently. Then, Zed caught her eyes. He had climbed onto the bookshelf, feet slipping on the glazed wood and hands clutching a pillow as well as holding on to the top of the cabinet.

"Zed Benedict you get down from there right now before you fall and hurt yourself!" She cried, rushing into the living room and pulling him off the shelf and carefully placing him on the floor. Zed laughed and dropped the pillow, running into the kitchen with an excited shriek of: "Daddy!"

Still at the childish age of nine, Zed could get away with still calling Saul 'Daddy', whereas Yves, who only ten, would have been teased mercilessly if he had uttered the word 'Daddy' in front of his brothers. However, Karla had witnessed on several occasions, her second youngest son calling her husband 'Daddy' when the two had a quiet moment together. Smiling at the thought, she followed her son into the kitchen and leaned in the doorway, watching Saul explain a problem to Yves and then toss Zed over his shoulders.

"You causing trouble young man?" Saul asked, catching sight of his wife in the doorway, and winking.

"No Daddy!" Zed squealed, wriggling so he could rest his head in the crook of his father's neck and link both hands around his neck.

"Oh really, so why is my living room a mess?" Saul asked, tickling his son. Zed shrugged, sticking his tongue out at Xav. "Right boys- and that includes you Victor, you have until I finish kissing your mother to clean that room up."

Karla turned in surprise at the mention of Victor, who she had been horrified to discover had seemingly turned seventeen overnight and spent most of his time in his room these days, had suddenly come down the stairs. She chuckled as Victor put his brother's into formation and ordered them to clean various parts of the living room.

She was brought back to reality as Saul's lips touched her neck, his large hands gently stroking her waist. She sighed and looked up at her husband, eyes lighting and butterflies filling her stomach as he kissed her softly, his lips against hers. She pulled away slightly.

"Saul," she breathed into his neck as he kissed his way up hers. "The boys."

Saul rolled his eyes, but seemed to understand her concern. Their sons hated seeing them kissing- even hugging was considered a crime in their household, mainly (for the older ones) because it reminded them of something they would never have- their words, not Karla's- and the younger ones because to them it was gross. Normally Saul didn't care, but tonight he took her hand and pulled her further from the door, into the doorway of the utility room, ignoring the chaos of skiing equipment that was horded there as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her fully. Karla even moaned a little as his tongue played with hers, his hands still stroking her waist.

When he finally pulled away, he bent his head and kissed her forehead, before leaning back against the opposite wall. "Sorry darling," he said quietly. "I just missed you today."

Karla smiled dreamily. "I don't mind."

Saul chuckled. "Come here angel, you're lips are all swollen." He pulled her back to him and ran the pad of his thumb over her lips.

"Well they would be after all that kissing, wouldn't they?" Karla said with an indulgent smile. "I missed you too." She whispered as an afterthought, before stretching up on her toes and kissing him fiercely.

"Eeeww! They're kissing!" came a shriek, making Karla and Saul break apart instantly and look anxiously at Zed who was dancing around the kitchen, laughing at the sight of his parents. Saul shook his head and tossed Zed over his shoulder.

"Well," he said loudly. "When you have a girlfriend-"

"No, no!" Zed squealed. "Girls suck!"

"-and she is as pretty and as lovely and is as good a kisser as your Momma, then you will want to kiss her just as much as I want to kiss your Momma." Saul finished.

But Zed who didn't really care about girlfriends or soulfinders or kissing, squealed and wriggled until he had reached the floor and made his way back into the living room. Saul laughed and slid an arm around his petite wife's waist, pulled her to his side and together they walked to the living room and watched as Trace and Uriel left their studies and sat in a corner with Victor, ignoring the chaos of their younger siblings, who were arguing over several videos.

"He will find her, won't he?" Karla asked later that evening, curled up on the couch, head in Saul's lap. He sighed, chest rumbling and looked down at his wife, running a hand through her curls.

"Yeah." He said finally. "Of course he will."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thank you for the reviews and thank you Bookwormlove14 for the PM it was a great idea and I think I'll go with it when I write that chapter. On with the chapter…

Chapter Two:

"I don't want to get up!" I groaned as the alarm went off, or rather the alarm that was my husband who somehow managed to wake me up by kissing me every morning. Either that or my body clock had adjusted to his time of kissing me. He chuckled and pressed his lips firmly to my forehead.

"Come on sleepyhead, do I have to get you dressed myself?" Saul asked and I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I pretended to think and then nodded, closing my eyes again. Then, slowly, his strong arms wrapped around my legs and waist, pulled me to his chest and lifted me off the bed and onto the cold floor.

"No it's cold!" I squealed and promptly sat down again. He sighed and looked at me with his arms folded.

"Karla, I hate to break it to you, but we have carpets. The floor isn't cold." I opened my mouth and said nothing. He grinned and I laughed standing and skipping over to him, so I could lean against his chest, which was bare. Running my fingers over his muscles and his toned chest, he closed his eyes and caught my waist with his hands, holding me there. I smiled, kissed him gently and whispered "I love you," before slowly pulling away from him and backing into our en suite, slamming the door and locking it.

"Karla!" Came the exasperated yell on the other side of the door. I giggled and twisted one my curls around my finger, leaning against the door.

"Oh, darling, am I exasperating you?" I sang as I turned the shower on and finding a fresh razor in the cupboard.

"Yes! You'll use all the hot water and you showered last night!" Saul protested.

"Yes, Saul, but what did we do in between yesterday's shower and this morning's?"

He sighed dreamily.

"That's right we made love, darling. And now I am going to shower." I paused. There was silence, and then an idea came over me.

"Da, da, da, da, da, da, da-"

"Karla!" I could tell he was amused.

"Don't you like my singing?" I asked innocently.

"Only you would turn showering into a sex act."

My mouth fell open. Me? Turn showering into a sex act? "Clearly you have short term memory loss. It was you last Friday, who insisted we share a shower to save water! And what did we do? We made love, instead of showering!"

Saul laughed, and then he began remembering last Friday and all his thoughts came tumbling into my mind. I rolled my eyes and slammed my hand on the door. He is such a guy!

"Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind before the boys hear! Especially if Xav or Zed finds out, then we'll never hear the end of it!"

Saul started to say something, but I never heard the end of it, because with that I got into the shower and the roar of the water blocked out any kind of noise, especially that coming from my husband.

00oo00oo00

"Boys breakfast now!" I called up the stairs, before taking another sip of my coffee and looking over Saul's shoulder at the paper. I put the coffee on the table and rubbed his shoulders. "You're so tense darling." I murmured. He sighed.

"New case honey, with the Savant Net." I tutted and he smiled softly, looking up at me. I kissed his forehead and caught sight of the article on the second page.

"Aren't that British family moving in today? The Bright's?" Saul nodded and I narrowed my eyes. "Their little girl would be around Zed's age, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah she would." I bit my lip. "Karla, I know where this is going darling, but they're not Savants. We would have been told." I sighed and slid into his lap, resting my head in the crook of his neck. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "He'll find her baby, they all will, I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I tell him and stand, taking his plate and mug over to the sink. There are thuds and low muttering as Yves and Xav come down the stairs.

"Morning." Xav yawns and slumps into a chair opposite his father.

"Want me to do the dishes for you, Mom?" Yves offers and I smile at him.

"No it's okay darling you have your breakfast." I push him away from the sink and he goes and sits next to Xav.

"Where's Zed? I yelled for him an hour ago."

"Wonder boy up there is trying to sleep." Xav says pouring himself a bowl of lucky charms.

"He's still asleep?" Saul says and he stands. "I'll go wake him up."

"I'll go." I say, already halfway up the stairs.

Zed's room is filthy, with clothes and sports equipment everywhere. Shaking my head (he is so clearing it up when he gets home from school) I open the curtains and allow the bright September sun into the room.

"Zed Benedict." I snap, and his eyes dart open. Good, now he thinks he's in trouble. "I called for you an hour ago, breakfast is on the table. Why aren't you up yet?"

"Mom, I'm tired." Zed groans and tries to shield his eyes with his arm.

"Well so am I. And don't look at me like that; you're not getting any sympathy from me or your father. Now, get up, get dressed and washed, and be down for breakfast in half an hour." I turn to leave but remember something else. "Oh and Zed, your room is disgusting, when you get home you are cleaning it up, even if I have to stand and watch you do it myself. Understood?"

Zed nods, so I smile sweetly and leaves, bumping straight into Saul as I exit his room.

"Hey," he says. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine darling." I tell him and lean up, kiss him softly. He responds enthusiastically, making me squeal as he lifts me off the ground. There's a bang and a mutter of several curses.

I pull away. "Zed language!"

"It's not my fault you two are making out where the whole world can see." He replies.

"Well, it's not my fault your father is A, an amazing kisser and B, completely irresistible."

Zed pretends to gag and I laugh, though Saul doesn't look impressed. I nudge him with my elbow and he smiles, though his expression is tight.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, as soon as Zed has disappeared into the bathroom.

"Nothing darling." I raise my eyebrows and elbow him again.

"Saul…"

"Nothing darling, honest, I'm fine." He repeats, and then kisses me as I open my mouth.

"Oh, God! Parents making out, I repeat Einstein, parents making out! Situation abort, abort!" Xav calls to his brother as they appear on the landing.

I roll my eyes and clap my hands. "Right boys. First day of term; Zed- no more back chat, no more fighting, no more skiving and definitely not a repeat of last year. Xav- behave, no cheek, no jokes and if you don't leave now, you'll be late, so go."

Xav salutes and (having fetched his bag from his room while I was talking) runs down the stairs, with no goodbye. Typical. Yves gives me a hug and says he has to go to.

"There's a rumor going round Mr. Jenkins has a real live rat in his classroom and the chess club is looking for recruits. I'm getting in first."

"Have fun darling." I tell him. "Zed? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes?" it sounded like a question.

"What did I say?"

"For Xav to behave."

"About you."

"Umm…"

"Yes, I thought so. No more back chat, no more fighting, no more skiving and definitely not a repeat of last year."

Zed nods. "You promise me?"

"I promise Mom."

"Okay, have a good day sweetheart."

The minute he's gone, Saul is in front of me, pulling me into his protective embrace. I look up at him. "Something's wrong isn't it?"

He nods, and for a minute it's like watching Zed again.

"What is it?" I demand. He looks away, and then I know. "You promised, Saul Benedict, you promised you'd have a day off from the case. You promised you'd spend the day with me!"

But Saul is shaking his head, even laughing. I hit his shoulder and he stops. "No angel, nothing like that." He cups my cheeks and kisses me softly. "The cable car is broken, a spring has snapped and it's too dangerous to use."

"Well can you fix it?" He shakes his head.

"I need to get a professional in, darling, one that costs a lot of money."

"We could use my wages, I still-"

"Darling you aren't going to have any wages, because there will be no skiers to pay for lessons because you can't get up the mountain because the cable car is broken."

That shut me up. Then I realized. "Saul, the activities day, later on in the term; you could offer to do a rafting session. The school pays for that and the money you can use to get the guy to fix the cable car!"

Saul stared at me for a second, then knocked me back and kissed me fiercely, my mouth fell open in shock, my hands flailing about at my sides until I got my act together and linked them around his neck. When he pulled away, we were breathing heavily, his hands still at my hips. I swallowed and looked up at him.

"I think you just made me go weak in the knees." I said, hands holding his shoulders; I feared that if I let go, I'd fall and not be able to get up again. He laughed and swung me into his arms.

"You are a genius." He told me.

"Oh, well," I said. "I try."

00oo00oo00

"Mom!" Zed yelled as soon as he got in through the door from school. It was his second day back, and so far so good. "Have you had a vision today?"

I stopped in my tracks, apple pie dish hot from the oven, still in my hands. "Umm…no, not today sweetheart."

"Karla!" there was a yell and Saul strides into the kitchen. "School just called back and-"

"Vision of Sky-" continued Zed.

"Mom I'm hungry!" Xav yelled. "Is there anything to-"

"Clean my clarinet with?" Yves joined the conversation.

"Mom, I'm here for-"

"New case for the FBI-"

"-Said it was a great idea-"

"Mom, I need to borrow-"

"Mom I'm here for dinner-"

"Mom, I had a vision-"

"Mom!" "Karla!" "Mom!" "Karla!" "Mom!"

"Shut up!" I yelled and there was silence. I placed the apple pie on the table and covered it with a towel. "Right, Saul darling, you go first-"

"I was here first!"

"I'm more important!"

"Dad always get's to go first!"

"Mom!"

"Hey! I'm talking here! Saul?"

"School called back, you were right, they loved the idea."

"That's good darling." I said and kissed his cheek. "Now, Xav, if you're hungry-"

"I am very hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Dinner is fried chicken and chips, and I've made apple pie for afters but if you're hungry now, darling, there is a cereal bar in the cupboard or you can have an apple. There's one left in the fruit bowl."

I turned my attention to Yves. "The cleaning stuff is in the utility room, where you left it last time, Yves. Trace it's wonderful, you've come for dinner and before you ask yes there will be enough apple pie to go around. Victor, well done on the new FBI case, but remember to take time off because you deserve a break. Will, you can't borrow twenty pounds because you owe your father twenty. Uriel, its lovely you've come for dinner as well, yes you can lay the table thank you very much for offering."

"But I didn't- never mind- sure thing."

"And finally, Zed darling, what's wrong?"

"I had a vision, about the new girl, Sky. There was a knife… and blood, lots of it."

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye on her. We can't let her get hurt." Saul wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to lean on him.

"I agree, darling, Zed was there anything else?" I asked and Zed gave me a withering look.

"If there was something else I would have said Mom." He growled.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Saul said. I placed a hand over his arm and stroked it slowly.

_Darling, its okay, he's stressed, that's all._

"Will you stop talking about me behind my back!" he yelled and I flinched.

"Zed calm down, now." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Zed." Saul warned.

"And I don't want to keep an eye on her either, I'm not her babysitter! Why can't Mom? Or Yves, he's better at this sort of thing!"

"Firstly, cut it with the attitude you don't talk to us like that. Secondly, I won't have your mother in danger and thirdly, you won't be watching over her on your own, your brothers will help. Now go and cool off. Upstairs." Saul added as Zed made his way to the door. "You're not getting in any street fights tonight."

"Have you been having visions about me again?" I blushed and looked down.

"Zed, I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Help it? No you never can, can you."

"Don't start on her!" Saul said quietly. "Upstairs now."

I turned and pressed my face into Saul's chest, breathing in the smell of pine, lemon shower gel and peppermint.

_Sorry._

_It's not your fault angel; it's not your fault._


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Thank you, thank you I did not expect this much of a response but you are all amazing and I love you all. For Katlovespiggy's I love piggy's too, they are soooooo cute and Xav went to college because I think that's what Joss said but if I am wrong with that then we can say that he went on a medical school taster day if they have them in America, which I'm not sure of.

Chapter Three:

"Saul? Neck of the woods?"

I was sat in the living room, with my feet in Saul's lap, the fire crackling and an old tape player busting out Journey. Saul looked up from his book and sighed, hand rubbing the back of his neck. He was tired, really tired. The Kelly's were giving the Net a song and dance since their last crime, and nothing the Net did ever put them out of their misery. Thing's with Sky hadn't changed much, talking to Zed was still like treading on hot coals and even Yves was starting to lose his patience with his younger brother.

_**Eight across, Country below India**_

That was easy- Sri Lanka. I loved crosswords. They were really addictive yet so frustrating. I looked up and smiled at my husband. He was asleep. Good, he needed it. Silently I turned the tape off, took his book from him and placed it on the table beside the couch. Then I lifted his feet and turned him so he was lying on his back. Then I got a blanket and tucked it around his body.

I kissed his forehead. "I love you darling." I whispered, kissing him again. I ran a hand through his hair and he sighed contentedly, so I continued the movement. I loved Saul's hair, it was long and thick and still black, though there was the occasional streak of grey. I made him promise never to get it cut short, and thankfully, he never has. I hugged myself mentally; take that Loretta, wherever you are, look who ended up with the gorgeous soulfinder.

"Stop bragging about me to non-existent people." Saul muttered, and he rolled over, kissing my thigh. I shivered.

"Yes, well my sister is not non-existent, no matter how hard you try Saul Benedict, and neither is my mother."

"Unfortunately." He muttered. I hit him on the shoulder. "She threatened to castrate me!"

"Who? My mother?"

"No, Loretta."

"Loretta did what?" How come I had not heard of this before now?

"She said if I ever broke your heart or hurt you she'd personally castrate me."

"Well I'm glad she didn't. I really wanted children."

"And I'm glad we have children, but, I love the way Karla, you completely miss out the fact that she'd have only done it if I hurt you in any way."

I giggled, sliding off the armrest and lying next to Saul, who slid an arm around my waist to stop me falling off. "Well you could never hurt me, you'd regret it."

"I would."

"Now, that's enough talk of my sister and her threats to castrate you. Shut up and kiss me!"

00oo00oo00

"Zed was a complete jerk to her Mom!" Yves complained while I made dinner, following me around the kitchen as if he was six again and determined to become a chef. "All she did was ask if we were twins, and he just glared at her as if she was the plague or something!"

"I'll have words with him darling, can you pass me the pepper?"

Yves picked up the pepper and handed it to me. "You won't tell him it was me will you? I don't want to start a fight."

"No of course I won't. Yves, was Nelson in music?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll tell him I heard it from Mrs Hoffman in town, at least then he can't blame me or you." I said, narrowing my eyes at the soup and folding my arms.

"It looks fine."

I looked at my son. "That's not the point; I need to know if it tastes fine."

"You're the best cook in all of Colorado state, no, America. What are you worrying for?"

"You're my son, you're slightly biased." I muttered. Shaking my head, I pick up a wooden spoon, stir the soup and then hold it out to Yves. "Try it then."

"I'm never moving out." Yves says with a wink after he's finished tasting.

"Too bad, I'm kicking you out after this year. Got to find your own way in life." His mouth falls open and then he smirks.

"Let's face it Mom, if you had your way Trace and Victor and Uriel and Will, would never have moved to Denver, we'd all be living under your rule right where you can see us."

I sighed. "Yves go and see if your father's awake, while I call the rest for dinner."

"Did someone say dinner?" Xav asked, charging into the kitchen. "I'm starving, what have you- never mind, I'm in heaven- you made soup, black pepper?"

I nod. "Ah I love you and I'm never leaving home. You'll have to put up with me forever."

"Oh god, I'm moving out then." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Homework finished Zed?" I ask.

"Yeah. Black pepper soup?" Zed asked as Yves returned.

"Yeah." Zed closed his eyes and sniffed appreciatively.

"Yves is your father- never mind." I cut myself off as Saul walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Boys, lay the table."

"Saul, are you okay now?" I ask, cupping his cheeks and looking deep into his eyes. He grins.

"Yeah, I'm definitely better than I was. Thank you, I needed that sleep so badly I-" Saul stops as he sees the pot on the stove. "Black pepper soup?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, darling, thank god, you're my wife."

"It's the strangest thing Saul, but once the boys heard this was for dinner, they all said they would never move out and now you're acting as weird as they were. Yves said I was the best cook in Colorado."

"That's because you are darling and everyone loves your black pepper soup and I really am grateful you are my wife." I blink and a silly smile creeps over my face. Saul laughs and kisses me gently. "I love you darling, I adore you."

"Oh well, if that's the case, then-" I stretch up and kiss him fully, ignoring the yells of hurry up from the dining room. He sighs and picks me up, making it easier to kiss. Butterflies in my stomach, fireworks in my head, he deepens the kiss, making it faster, fiercer. I could do this forever.

"Mom! Dad!" Xav yells. I open my eyes and pull away from Saul, who in his shock, drops me, catches me, then lowers me to the ground, eyes never leaving mine. "I understand you're Soulmates, I really do. And I understand that you can't, no matter how hard you try, keep your hands off each other. I get you kiss and hug and make out and decide to bang at awkward times and we understand that. But when it comes to ooh-ing and aah-ing over you or eating you wonderful, beautiful black pepper soup, Mom, I'm sorry to say, we will choose the soup over you expressing your obsession with touching and kissing each other."

"Okay." I find myself saying.

"Well now that that's settled-" Xav begins then he gives a yell. "You weren't even listening. Very well, I shall take the soup and leave you to suck each other's face off. As you were."

That's all we need, I jump onto Saul, wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him hungrily.

"Don't bang in the kitchen." Xav yells. "And use protection!"

He'll regret that, but later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Hold on a minute Zed." I say, holding my finger up as he makes his way out of the kitchen. Sighing, he back tracks and returns to stand in front of me. "I need you to do me a favor." I slide the shopping list across the table and tap my nails on the marble. "Will you do a bit of shopping for me?"

"Do I have-" he cuts off and looks up at Saul, who is just coming down the stairs. "Fine." He says shortly and snatches up the list. "I'll take the bike."

"Zed?" I hold up a couple of twenties and he sighs, moving back and taking them.

"Be careful." Saul says. Zed doesn't reply and Saul sighs as the door slams behind him. "He's getting worse darling."

I nod. Saul slides his arms around my waist and pulls me close, so my head rests on his chest. It feels nice, just to be able to stand his arms, and not be interrupted. His lips press against the top of my head and I smile.

"How's the case going? Are you nearly finished?" Saul laughs and kisses my head again.

"We're nearly done darling. We just need a bit more evidence." I pout and he sees. "But I promise when it's finished, I'll take you away, just us two, for dinner and a weekend away in a hotel in Denver." Then I remember.

"I have a better idea." I murmur and I spin, pulling away, a smug smile on my face. He follows, eyes twinkling, good, he's playing along with my game.

"What are you planning?" he asks and I can't help but giggle. That makes it worse and he walks faster, I squeal and dart up the stairs, he laughs harder and chases after me, pinning me to the banister. "What are you planning?"

I only giggle more and he kisses my neck, starting right at my collar bone. "I'm not telling you, not yet anyway. You won't say yes."

"I might." He says, flashing me his devilish smile.

"You won't. Not yet." I duck under his arm and scoot further up the stairs, onto the landing, backing away, more giggles and he gives me that sweet smile and, because I'm completely in love with him, I freeze and melt, biting my lip and looking down shyly. Within seconds he's caught me and I just laugh as he tosses me over his shoulder, then, very carefully, places me onto our bed and lays beside me, breathing heavily, my hand encased in his.

"Tell me baby, you can ask me anything, you know that. Anything you want it's yours." He says. I close my eyes and hum lightly. He sighs. "Please beautiful?"

"Ah ah! You pulled the beautiful card, now you just wanna get laid." He laughs and moves onto his side, our hands still linked, eyes boring deep into mine, free hand tracing patterns onto the skin showing at my hip.

"Maybe." He says and I know he's joking; Saul doesn't assume we'll have sex every time I tease him like this. Mostly he just likes to play along, just likes to hold me and kiss me and let me win when I tackle him, I know because he told me. "But I have ways to make you talk, _beautiful._"

"I'd like to see you try." I smirk, wrapping my leg around his. He smiles and leans forward to kiss me, but I'm faster, rolling us over, untangling my body and blocking his attempts to tickle me. I pin his hands above his head and sit on his chest, breathless.

"I win." I say and he smirks.

"You certainly did. That's my girl." He says, with a hint of pride in his tone. I blush, though I don't know if he can tell, my skin, though naturally tanned, darkened over the summer. I kiss his cheek and he smiles tenderly. I release his hands and he brushes my curls away from my face, fingers meshed in my hair, thumbs stroking my skin. As I'm running my hands across his shirt, he sits up and snatches his phone from the bedside table, then lies back and taps something on it.

"Smile babygirl, and look at the camera." He looks at me imploringly, with that adorable look in his eyes and I smile, not being able to resist my husband. It flashes and then it beeps, letting me move. "Gorgeous." He announces and I blush even deeper, looking down at his chest. I go to move, but he snatches my arm and pulls me down beside him. A flash, another one, he kisses me, another flash. I pull away and he whines, saying he wants another picture. I roll my eyes and grab his phone.

"Look," I say, flicking through all his photos, most of which, I have to say are of me, some of which I don't remember posing for. "You have at least a thousand photos of me on here. I must be taking up a lot of memory."

"I have a memory card." He says, as though it was obvious. "Please angel, just a few more? It would make me the happiest man alive." I sigh. He knows how to get on my weak side. At least he's forgotten about my plan. And if it keeps it secret for a few more minutes, then why not.

"Okay just few more, but, you must promise to say yes to my idea, no matter what it is." I say and he opens his mouth and closes it.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes darling, anything for you." I pause staring at him for a few seconds. Then there's a slam as the door opens and closes. Yves or Xav, maybe both at the amount of noise, then Zed, the fridge opening and closing, a yell of there's no food, Zed snapping he's just been shopping, Xav complaining, Yves correcting their grammar, Zed stomping up the stairs, the slam of his bedroom door, TV turned on, TV turned off, Xav yelling about dinner, Yves yelling he should stop being selfish and make it himself, Zed yelling for them both to shut up and then, as if a miracle happens, the phone rings and then there is silence.

"I got it!" I yell and climb off Saul, picking up the phone and answering. "Hello?"

"Mom? It's Victor, put Dad-"

"Victor darling how are you?" I ask, wanting to get a few words in. I sit back down on Saul, who sits up and mouths questions: who is it? Is it Victor? Is it about the case? I shake my head and he pouts, twirling a curl around his finger, and then plaiting it.

"I'm okay Mom, can you-"

"That's great, are you still coming for dinner on Sunday?"

"Probably not now, look is Dad there?" I pause, not wanting to say yes because I know what he's going to ask and then Saul will have to go and- as selfish as it sounds- I really want him to stay here with me and have dinner as a family again. He's been out late for ages on this case with the Kelly's and I barely even see him. He's tired and stressed and I miss him. "Mom!"

"Sorry darling what was that?"

"Dad. Put him on the phone, now." He snaps and I don't even bother looking at Saul when I hand him the phone. He whispers that he's sorry and I nod. He's always sorry. I trail my fingers across his stomach as he leans back against the pillows and he pushes my hand away. It's like being stung by a nettle; it hurts that he won't even play with me even more. We used to do this all the time, muck about while others are on the phone. He sighs and answers in a businesslike tone. I huff and turn away.

"There's been a shooting down in Denver." He says after telling Victor he'll be right there. "A little girl survived. Victor wants us try and talk to her, get a description of the shooters and of what happened. He'll be behind the glass, so he can hear everything."

I sigh and nod. "What's wrong? You not talking to me? I have ways of making you talk you know." His tone is light, teasing and the phrase is said in such a horrific accent I just have to laugh. "I'm sorry I pushed you away darling and I'm sorry I'm not home as much as I used to be. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

So I smile because Saul doesn't break his promises and stand, taking his hand and pulling him up, hugging him tightly and kissing him quickly, before saying I'll get the boys.

00oo00oo00

By the time we return home it's half five in the morning and raining so hard Saul keeps looking at the ceiling, as if will fall in on us any second. Completely exhausted I send the boys to bed and soon follow after with Saul pulling me up the stairs.

"You owe me an explanation." Saul says as he changes into a faded t-shirt and old pajama bottoms. "About your plan."

"Yes," I agree. "I do." I slid one of Saul's jumpers over my head- the cotton kind, that supposedly shrunk in the wash but it is still too big for me, despite Saul's insistence that it doesn't fit him. Not that I mind, I raid his wardrobe on a regular occasion and Saul will wake up to find I'm wearing his socks, his shirt and his hoodies.

Saul sits on the edge of the bed and watches me while I change, his dark eyes shining and his mouth a perfect 'O' shape.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?" I say and he laughs.

"It's hard not to stare at you darling, you're the most beautiful woman in the world." I roll my eyes. "Hey, it's true. You turn heads everywhere we go, I mean look at you…"

Saul continues while I rummage through my bedside draw, looking for the leaflet being handed out a couple of days ago by Mrs Hoffman, the only reason I have one is because she cornered me in the supermarket and interrogated me on what Xav is planning to do at college, and then continued on about Zed's track record and mispronounced Yves' name at least twice.

"Found it." I say and stand. Saul catches my hips and pulls me onto his lap, kissing my forehead. I hand him the leaflet and he smiles as I turn to face him, knees either side of his legs.

"You promised you'd say yes." I say. He smiles and nods.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You'll have to take me shopping." He nods, dropping the leaflet on the grand opening of the Rodenhien Arts centre and holds my waist. "In Denver?" he nods again and I squeal. "I love you so much!"

He trails his hands up my arms, across my neck and cups my cheeks. "Anything to spend time with you darling."

And then he kisses me, gently at first, but the minute he deepens it, it's faster, harder, lips crushing each others. He falls back on the bed, a hand on my back another on my neck, fingers dancing over my spine, my fingers do a dance of their own, pulling his top off and running them across his chest, feeling the ridges in his muscles, I weaken as if a thousand butterflies have been released in my stomach and kiss him fiercer, hungry for him. He pulls away slightly and it hurts.

"I missed you." I say, though I've no idea how. He pulls my top off and sighs, kissing my neck.

"Karla, my little angel, my darling beautiful wife, my soulfinder, I've missed you too." And with that he pulls me down and kisses me again.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Another chapter in one night you lucky people! Ugh school tomorrow, I'd rather write all day and thank you for the reviews and favoriting and following, you're all so sweet and I love you all! Xoxoxox

Chapter Five:

"Mom," Xav whines, flopping down next to me on the couch.

"No Xav."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask yet!" he says, horrified.

"Darling, I know exactly what you're going to ask and the answer is no." I turn a page in my book and sigh as a pain shoots down in my forehead.

"Visions again?" Xav says sympathetically. I smile sadly.

"They do get the better of me sometimes." I admit and he laughs.

"I'm going to go see if Yves will give me a game of table tennis, if not I'm dragging Dad away from Victor and-"

"Ah ah, Xavier Benedict you leave your father alone." I tell him. "Let him finish the stupid case." I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You miss him don't you?" Xav says. It's one of the few times I've seen him calm and quiet, instead of my usual bouncy, excitable son, easily finding something much shinier and more colorful to look at than what he was previously doing. I smile tenderly and stand, kissing his forehead.

"More than anything." I cup his cheek, making him look at me. "You'll find her, my darling, I know you will."

"Just because you got lucky and Dad pulled a magic card, doesn't mean that we will, Mom." Xav says his eyes downcast. I pat his cheek and go to move but he grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug and before I know it, Xav is crying his eyes out on my shoulder. I rub his back and lead him to the couch, murmuring soothing words in his ear.

"It's okay darling, hush now, don't you cry, you'll find her, you just sit here with me quietly. It'll be okay, I promise. Now, no more tears. It's okay my darling boy. It's okay, don't be upset. Have a tissue. There we go."

He sniffs and wipes his eyes, then snuggles into my side, sniffing occasionally. I stroke his back.

"Sing the song," he demands and I smile.

_A spaceman came travelling on his ship from afar,__  
'Twas light years of time since his mission did start,__  
And over a village he halted his craft,__  
And it hung in the sky like a star, just like a star...___

He followed a light and came down to a shed,_  
Where a mother and child were lying there on a bed,__  
A bright light of silver shone round his head,__  
And he had the face of an angle, and they were afraid...___

Then the stranger spoke, he said "Do not fear,_  
I come from a planet a long way from here,__  
And I bring a message for mankind to hear,"__  
And suddenly the sweetest music filled the air..._

I stop and he sniffs loudly. "Keep going."

I chuckle and continue.

_And it went La La La La La La...__  
Peace and goodwill to all men, and love for the child...___

This lovely music went trembling through the ground,_  
And many were wakened on hearing that sound,__  
And travellers on the road, the village they found,__  
By the light of that ship in the sky, which shone all round...___

And just before dawn at the paling of the sky,_  
The stranger returned and said "Now I must fly,__  
When two thousand years of your time has gone by,__  
This song will begin once again, to a baby's cry..."_

I realise I have an audience and stop, Xav asleep at my side. A Spaceman came Travelling might be a Christmas song, but it used to be the only way to get Xav to sleep when he was younger, especially after a nightmare. Saul, who is sat on the floor with his head on my knee, smiles and kisses my leg, sending tingles up my spine. Yves curls up in an armchair and Zed, enters the kitchen to get popcorn.

"Movie night?" Yves suggests and gets up to pick a DVD.

"No analysing." I warn, "I don't want to hear about Shakespeare's Othello or Richard the third or any other play, classic or copy cat plot you can think of, you hear?"

Yves laughs quietly and nods, though I doubt we'll escape without a lesson on filming techniques or missing parts of the plot.

"Is he okay?" Saul asks quietly.

"He'll be fine, darling." I run a hand through his hair. "He'll be fine."

00oo00oo00

By Sunday evening we've all recovered from the Thursday, well apart from Zed who refuses to leave his room, which Xav and Yves take immense delight in and I have to admit it is nice to be able to laugh and joke without feeling like we're treading on broken glass.

"Mom," Xav says suddenly, tossing a baseball over and over in his hands. "I'm really hungry."

"Why am I not surprised." Saul says, eyes twinkling and a smirk on his face. "You're always hungry."

"Mom would rather I was always hungry than let me starve." Xav says smugly.

"That's right darling." I say and he grins. "Dinner is almost ready darling."

"See, my eating is more important than anything." Xav announces and Saul raises his eyebrows. "I'll prove it. Mom, what would you rather, for me to starve or for you?"

I roll my eyes. "Xav don't ask such silly questions, of course I'd rather starve than let you go hungry."

Xav did a little dance and jumped up and down. He stopped once he saw us looking. "That is not to be repeated to any of my brothers or anyone outside the immediate family." He said solemnly.

"Too late!" Yves yells, "little Xav doing a little dance on camera, I wonder what _Zeddie _would think of Xavie's little secret." Yves waves his phone in the air and Xav throws the baseball at him.

"Don't through things at your brother." Saul calls as Xav chases Yves out the room. "If it hits his phone, you're paying for a replacement."

I smile and place both my hands on Saul's chest. "Saul…"

"It cost us a fortune Karla!"

"If it were me you wouldn't be saying that, you'd be grounding them for throwing things at me." I kiss him gently. "Let them play."

He sighs and wraps his arms around my waist to pull me closer. "At least the case is over."

I laugh; it was true, Victor and Trace had caught the shooters and it did turn out to be the Kelly's. "Yes, now-" I stretch up and link my fingers around his neck. "Let's enjoy the alone time, while we can. Yves should keep Xav amuse…"

My words trail off into nothing as Saul presses his lips to mine; my hands trailing through his hair, his hands stroking my back. Suddenly there's a thud and something- or someone- barrels past us, knocking me out of Saul's arms and back into the sideboard. The front door opens, and slams, a cold gust of air blasting through the house.

"Ow!" I shriek. Saul looks furious, hands out to help me up.

"That's a nasty bruise you'll have there, Mom, better get Dad to kiss it better." Xav calls from the stairs.

"Xavier!"

"Shutting up." He says quickly.

"Where do you think he was going?" Saul asks, helping me into a seat. I sigh and take Saul's hands in my own.

"Probably the ghost town. It'll be quiet up there, leave him to burn off the anger."

"Are you alright? Nasty bruise you'll have there, I could always kiss it better as our resident medic suggested."

"I heard that!" Xav yelled.

I cup my husband's cheeks and kiss him. "Saul Benedict, you get more like your sons everyday."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Part One:

"Are you coming down to the river today?" Saul asked. I smile and kiss his chest, finger tracing circles on his skin. I don't answer, lost in my own world. "Karla?" he says softly, pressing kisses into my neck. I sigh and look up at him. Sat in front of the window, he is outlined be golden sunlight, shirt straining slightly against his impressive chest. I hum and raise my legs over the armrest, so I'm cradled against him. I'm not even dressed properly, just leggings and one of Saul's shirts.

"So…are you coming to the river or I am I facing our youngest sons alone?"

"No, I told you darling, I have to do the laundry, the ironing, the washing…" Saul scoffs and tickles me. I squeal and wriggle, but he holds me tight.

"Ah ah, you know just as well as I do that if you asked the boys to do all those things for you they would, so don't you give me those excuses."

"Only because you'd yell at them if they said no." I protest and he smiles. "Besides, it'll be good for you to spend time with them; you don't see each other as much as you should."

"Fine, fine." Saul grumbles. "Just leave me, all on my own, with no one to talk-"

"Hey you're supposed to be making sure the students don't drown, so you can get the ski lift fixed so I get my wages not talking Saul Benedict!"

"I see, this was all about your wages!" Saul laughs and I kneel on his lap, hovering over him so I can look right into his eyes.

"Of course." I kiss him, slowly, his hands trailing down my back. I pull away. "I love you."

"I love you to." He looks at his watch. "I'm late babygirl, I have to go, the boys will be waiting."

"No!" I whine, locking my arms around his neck. Saul smirks and kisses me again. "Stay with me."

He laughs and picks me up, placing me on my feet in front of him. "Sorry darlin'" he says, and his accent is more pronounced, his drawl deep and slow. I sigh. "I have work, besides at least you'll get paid now right?"

I hum and flop back in his swivel chair, behind his desk. Making out in Saul's study does have its advantages, like swivel chairs! I spin around, giggling, to Saul's amusement. He picks up his keys, shrugs his jacket on, hands me his phone and kisses my forehead.

"No energy drinks, don't break my laptop, don't break my phone, no heels while cleaning, no heels on the stairs, if anyone calls I'm out, if anyone texts don't say anything ridiculous."

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes, flick through his phone and spin around again. He catches the armrests and smiles, stopping me mid-spin.

"If you're going to spin around like that, you will get dizzy and feel sick." He tells me and I stick my tongue out. "You're just like Xav."

"Hey, you find Xav annoying." I say and he chuckles.

"Only sometimes darlin'." He makes his way to the door.

"Does that mean you find me annoying?" I ask, suddenly anxious.

"No sweetheart, when you do these things, like spinning around on the chair or eating the icing off cake first-"

"That's 'cause it tastes nicer than the actual cake."

"- it is just adorable and cute but when Xav does it is just plain annoying." He pauses and winks at me and I melt and smile. "I'll see you later darlin'."

After the front door slams on arguing and jokes and laughter, I spin around again and again, that smile plastered across my face.

00oo00oo00

By lunchtime I've finished and am sat at the kitchen counter, flicking through pictures on Saul's phone (again) and filling in a crossword (again). God, he has a lot of photos, mainly of me. Ha-ha I have my own stalker! His phone dings and vibrates, a text popping up. Ugh it's from Victor.

**He's busy! **I reply and within seconds there's another ding.

**Hello Mom, Dad at work?**

**Rafting, activities day**

**You all alone?**

**Yup and ENJOYING the peace, so don't come round here with any files! Saul's not taking any more cases! He promised.**

**Sorry! I'm on my way.**

**He's not here.**

**Then I'll wait.**

**I'm going out.**

**I have a key.**

I don't bother answering, my mood ruined. He promised no more cases, he promised me a weekend in Denver and he promised he'd take me dancing at the opening of the arts centre! He promised. Frustrated, I throw my pen on the ground and blink back tears as I stand and cross to get it. His phone dings and I look up to see an angry Zed storming towards the house, soaked with water.

"Zed?" I fling myself on him, checking him for cuts and bruises. "Are you hurt? Did you fall?"

He shrugs off me, pushing past into the house and I follow. He doesn't seem to be bleeding, so I don't think he's hurt.

"Darling?" I dart in front of him and cup his cheeks, making him look at me. "Darling, what's wrong? You can tell me!"

"I can't you'll hate me even more, you already think I'm a waste of space." He mutters furiously, hands brushing away tears.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you're a waste of space, I've never thought that and I could never hate you, you're my baby boy, I love-"

"Don't!" he snarls and I take a step back. "You love him more!" he chokes and I reach out to him but he jerks away and slams into the kitchen, flinging my magazine on the floor, stamping on the pen, ink staining the wood a dull dark black. "You love all of them more!"

"Zed, now you're being silly, I love all of you equally, as does your father-"

"See, you do love him more!" Zed is beyond angry, hitting the cupboards with his fists. "You never shut up about him! Never! You're both so selfish, you don't care about us; we were mistakes!"

"Zed you're not making any-"

"Shut up!"

"Right, Zed Benedict you are trying my patience. Either apologize and talk calmly about what is wrong or cool off upstairs and come down later and talk to your father and-"

"I don't want to talk _him_!" Zed snarls and I raise my eyebrows.

"Stop interrupting me, it's bad manners, Zed." He rolls his eyes. "Zed upstairs, cool off, calm down."

"You can't tell me what to do." He mutters.

"I think you'll find I can." I fold my arms across my chest and glare at him. "While you're living in my house you will follow my rules. This means, young man that you are going to cool off upstairs before you say something you regret?"

Zed doesn't move. "Or can I assume you are going to apologize?" Still he does nothing, except frown, an expression mixed of sadness and regret. It's an expression I've gotten used to lately. "Well, would you like to start again? Tell me what's wrong."

"No!"

"Do you want me to call-" I cut off, remembering Saul gave me his phone so it wouldn't be damaged on the water. "Vick's coming over; you could talk to him then."

He shakes his head. "You love them more than me."

"Zed, I-"

"Don't lie." He snaps. "You always say you love me but you don't because I'm not like _them_! Like _him_! Vick and Trace are hard working, Uriel and Yves, precious Yves, the clever bright ones, Xav and Will are the funny ones. Perfect, perfect, perfect; six perfect sons, with brains or- or guts and they're selfless and perfect!" He tears a photograph of the fridge, held on with bright magnet letters from when the boys were small. He thrusts the picture at me. "Perfect, perfect, perfect." He stops when he sees himself, wrapped in the middle of Will and Vick, laughing.

"Zed, darling, you're perfect to. You're all my perfect boys, my beautiful bright baby boys."

"Not girls. Not pretty simpering stupid girls." He rips the photo in half and I flinch. "That's what you and Dad wanted! You wanted a pretty pink simpering girl, with ringlets like you and a gap toothed smile. Instead you got me."

"I'd rather have you!" I say, and he laughs, dropping the photo remains on the floor.

"That's a bloody joke! I ruined every chance of you ever having a girl, remember? I kicked so hard I broke a rib-"

"That happened with Vick!"

"- I made you have cesarean! I was early and you had to have that operation- you're bad enough with needles, let alone a bloody operation. And that ruined every chance of having kids again-"

"Saul and I knew there was a risk when I first got pregnant!"

"Liar!" he screams and I know he's lost it. I begin to cry. He laughs. "Speaking of _Daddy, _how's it going? He got anymore cases lined up? Couple of late nights with Vick at the office?"

I shake my head and he laughs again. "Vick's coming over isn't he? With files, that means another case, which means we won't see him for ages. You might as well be divorced, you hardly saw him with the Kelly's remember?"

I shake my head. He promised, not another case, he promised.

"Oh he promised?" Zed mocks and I sob harder, nodding. I'm leaking my thoughts again. "Since when does _Daddy _keep his promises? He said he'd take you out to dinner last Friday, what happened then? Got caught up in the case didn't he? Either that or he's having an affair."

"No, he wouldn't, he loves me." I choke out. More laughter.

"He loves you?" Zed sways on his feet, leaning on the counter. Oh sweet Jesus, is he drunk? I start to back away, reaching for my phone. Then I see it, bruised and battered, my little Iphone in pieces on the floor, Saul's has also fallen to Zed's anger, lying closer to mine, a little less dead, if you know what I mean.

"It's probably with a blonde you know, a younger, prettier, surfing California beach babe." He continues. I feel sick, I'm realizing now I shouldn't have spun on the swivel chair. "One with no kids, no crazy sister, no-"

"Mom? What the hell is going on? You won't answer your phone!" Victor calls as he marches through the house, file under one arm, jacket under the other. He stops and looks from me to Zed, taking in the scene. Then slowly, deliberately he places his jacket on the counter followed by the file and moves to stand directly between me and Zed.

"What have you said now?" He snarls.

I grab his arm, "Vick, don't make it worse, I think he's drunk!"

Victor turns and looks at me, smiling gently. "There is no doubt he's drunk, he wouldn't have said what he said if he wasn't drunk."

Zed snorts. "I would."

"He doesn't mean that!" Victor says quickly.

"I do. I hate you, and I hate Dad. He's useless."

"He's not he works hard for all of us! He'd do anything for you!" I shriek, trying to push past Vick, who holds me back.

"He wouldn't, he's a selfish, bastard who do better six feet under than-"

Zed doesn't finish. Victor leaps on him, slamming his fists into Zed's stomach. I scream and try to pull Vick off.

"Stop it Victor! Stop it!" It does no good. "Vick he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying! Victor please!"

I break down in tears and try to pull him off. "Vick please, you're scaring me!"

I let go, and they roll around on the floor, hitting every inch of each other they can reach. Okay, what do I do? Yves, Xav, Saul, River, Get Help; I jump up and run out of the house and straight into arms of Yves. He grunts as we collide and wraps his arms around me, laughing. Why is he laughing? Is it a joke?

"Did you miss me that much Mom?" I burst into a fresh set of tears and he pushes me back, looking me up and down. "What's wrong? Mom what happened?"

I can't speak. I cough and pull him towards home. "Xav!" he yells over his shoulder. "Get Dad and hurry up!"

"Victor. Zed. Fight." Is all I say and Yves speeds up. "Got to stop them Yves! I think they're gonna kill each other!"

AN: A cliffhanger! Whoop! I feel so proud. I apologize for the swearing from Zed but he was kind of drunk. Thank for all the reviews and favorites you are all amazing and I love you. Part two will be out tomorrow. Review, follow and favorite please! Xoxo


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Chapter Six- Part Two:

Yves leaps into action the minute we enter the house, pulling Vick off Zed in one movement and slamming him into the fridge. Zed lies on the floor then groans, sitting up, running a filthy hand through his hair. I lean on the counter and drop my head into my hands, voices swirling around my head, darkness blocking out the faces like shadows, fading like movie credits into nothing but a dull ache in my head. Visions again. Where's Saul? I need him to make them stop fighting.

"You're a git Zed!" Vick snaps, no longer fighting Yves off. He's breathing heavily, shirt and tie askew. "It's you that's the selfish bastard! It's you that's the problem! I hate you! You're the worst brother I've got!"

Zed, lost in a drunken haze, leaps at Victor and misses, colliding with Yves and slamming him to the floor, punching him. I scream, but it doesn't sound like me, as blood spatters the floor. Yves yells for Zed to stop. I sink to the floor, hands covering my eyes, more visions, more voices; a whirlwind of the future. A bang; the door slamming open and arms wrap around me, pulling me out of harm's way.

"Karla, its okay darling, its okay." Saul? What's he doing here? I can't see his future, not anymore, why is he here? I'm so confused. "Hey, hey, don't cry, its okay, they've stopped now. It's over."

Okaay maybe I'm not having a vision. I turn into Saul's chest and fist my hand around his shirt. He sighs and kisses the top of my head, winding a curl around his fingers.

"Saul?" I murmur.

"Yeah honey, I'm here." I breathe in deep, the smell of him calming me. "Are you okay?" I shake my head, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest, little finger tracing circles. "Okay." He murmurs, rubbing his hands across my back. I close my eyes. I'm gonna go to sleep if Saul keeps doing that.

It's then that I realise that Saul is angry. Saul rarely gets angry; preferring a more peaceful approach, but when he does everyone knows it. His body is tense and I bet if I turned round now, he would be glaring at Zed and Victor, eyes burning holes through their bodies. I giggle at the thought and Saul looks down at me, nothing but love in his eyes. He smiles, momentarily amused before looking back up at our boys.

"What the hell was going on here?" He snarls and I turn slightly, so I can just see their faces. Zed laughs and stumbles, despite Xav holding him up. "I come home to find my kitchen a wreck, my wife hysterical and you three rolling around on the floor like there's no tomorrow! I am disgusted; we did not bring you up like this!"

For once there is stunned silence in my house. Xav shuffles on his feet and smiles sheepishly at me, tapping his stomach. I roll my eyes, and then look out the window. Its pitch black outside, the clock reading half six, so I smile indulgently and kiss Saul's cheek and move to collect vegetables from the fridge.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"He insulted you!" Victor bursts out. "Said you'd be better off six feet under."

My head snaps up from chopping vegetables to glance at my husband. Saul's eyes flicker to mine, the realization of the reason for my hysteria settling in. He swallows, then shrugs off his jacket, drops his keys on the counter and kicks off his boots.

"I need a word with your mother." He says quietly and now I'm confused. The boys scatter like flies, Yves dragging Zed upstairs, Victor turning the TV up way to loud. Xav is the last to leave, deliberately struggling to decide between which crisps to choose. Finally he does and he slowly makes his way into the living room.

The minute we're alone, Saul comes around the counter and cups my cheeks, kissing every inch of my face.

_I love you, _It's the first time we've used telepathy in ages and Jesus it feels good, my heart speeding up and butterflies entering my stomach. I smile and he releases his hold on me, letting me move back to the chopping board.

_I love you to._

_Is he drunk?_

I nod. I don't have the energy to fight anymore, so I sit down and let Saul take over the chopping. It's amazing watching Saul cook, every slice of carrot exactly the same size, then divided into pairs. I yawn and Saul smiles fondly.

_He broke your phone._

_I can get a new one._

_He broke mine to._

_I'll get you a new one._

Saul chuckles. _What happened baby? I sent him home, so he must have drunk the alcohol in between here and the river._

_He probably did. _I pause, running a hand through my hair. _What do we do Saul? We can'__t go on like this. Do you think grounding..._

_We've grounded him before. That hasn't worked. _Saul dumps the carrots in a saucepan and pours water over them, heating them up. _I think we ought to take things further._

_Confiscate his… _I trail off, realising there's nothing of his I haven't confiscated. _What would you suggest?_

_Let me think darling, will you get the potatoes? _

00oo00oo00

"Boys dinner!" I call and Xav bounds through to the dining room like an over eager puppy, eyes sparkling, a grin plastered over his face. He's soon followed by Yves and Victor, who has for once been persuaded to stay. Saul dishes up vegetables and I pass plates around. Lastly Zed slops in; finally sober after a little help from Xav.

"Zed," Saul says firmly. "Your mother and I have made a decision."

For once there is silence in my house, Xav frozen with a fork of food halfway to his mouth. I tut at him and he begins to eat, shovelling food in with the kind of enthusiasm I could only dream of. I sit quietly next to Saul and he takes my hand under the table, squeezing it tight. Zed remains standing, body tense, face emotionless.

"Well?"

I glance up at Saul. "Your father and I were wondering if you would like counselling? Maybe talk to someone who knows what you're going through. Someone with the Savant Net."

Zed snorts and I know Saul's losing his patience. _Easy darling._

"Great, now you think I'm a nutcase." He mutters.

"No darling, we just think it would help you. But if you're that much against it, you don't have to, it's just a suggestion."

Zed snorts again. "Good, I'm not talking to a shrink who'll treat me like a three year old. I get enough of that here."

"You're also grounded Zed." Saul adds in a sharp tone. I slide my hand over his knee, and he lets out a breath, relaxing slightly. "You can't talk to your mother like that."

"Fine." Zed snaps, stirring his fork around his plate. He still hasn't sat down.

"Zed sit down darling. You must be hungry." I say quickly, cutting across Saul who isn't impressed Zed hasn't apologised.

"Mmm. What's this?" He asks. I swallow a mouthful of chicken and glance at Saul, who pointedly slides his fork in his mouth.

"Dinner. Chicken, potatoes, carrots, peas, gravy and there's lemonade in the jug with ice. Just the way you like it." Silence. Zed continues stirring. Saul places his knife and fork together, plate scraped clean. I stand, scraping my chair back. "If you want something else, I can-"

"Karla, sit down sweetheart." Saul places his hand on my back. "You've had a rough day. If Zed wants dinner he'll eat what's on his plate."

"Maybe I don't want this muck." Zed mutters.

"Zed sit down and eat your dinner." Victor says loudly, clearly trying to cover up what I just heard.

"I don't want it!" Zed scuffs his boots on the floor, mud smearing my polished floors that I scrubbed earlier. I sink back into my chair.

"Zed." Saul warns. _Ignore him honey, your cooking is delicious._

"I'm not even hungry anymore."

"Zed, you sit down and eat the damn food your mother slaved over the oven to cook! You cut the attitude and you apologise now!" Saul yells, losing his temper. I sigh, hot tears spilling across my cheeks and stand, walking out to the kitchen.

"How dramatic!" Zed sneers, and I have to hold onto the counter to stop myself from collapsing. "With heels and everything."

Saul follows me out, wraps his arms around my waist and just holds me against him while I cry.

"I'm making your shirt wet." I mumble. Saul chuckles and lifts me onto the counter, getting a tissue and wiping my tears away.

"If Dad cared about his shirts that much he'd get a waterproof one!" Xav calls and I laugh.

"You look like a panda." Saul says and I smile feebly. "A very beautiful, adorable, sweet little panda."

"Not so little." I say proudly. "I grew!"

"Oh? How much?"

"Half a centimetre."

"Every little helps!" Xav chips in and we all laugh.

"You okay?" Saul asks quietly. I shake my head and he sighs.

"I can't do this anymore. The fights, the drinking, and the attitude, everything- you were right- it's just too much. I think we should start considering boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Zed snarls, striding in to the kitchen.

"Yes Zed boarding school."

"What the hell made you come up with that idea? I'd hate it, you know that, are you stupid?"

"Zed!"

"No. You won't take counselling, grounding doesn't work, I can hardly confiscate your stuff, you won't listen to us and I don't know what else to do with you! I'm sick of having to tread water around you because every little thing sets you off, I can't even kiss my husband without you making a comment and you take offence at everything! You attacked Yves and Victor; you insult your father as if you couldn't care less; you run riot with those friends of yours and you've started drinking! You were almost expelled last year and if this is what makes you see sense then so be it."

"You're being serious?"

"You think I'm joking? Zed, I get what you're going through, been there, done that, I know it hurts, all the waiting, all the hoping, I get it! I know what it's like. But you can't act like you're the only one because there is a hell of a lot of people out there going through exactly the same problem as you!"

Zed is stunned into silence.

"So yeah, I've had enough, I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of hearing you insult us and yell at us and then say sorry as if it didn't mean anything! I'm just tired of it all." I hop off the counter and take Saul's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Saul and I have to look up schools. Goodnight."

And with that we leave.


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N: Soooooooo…. Ummmm… I'm sorry? Please don't hate me! I would have updated sooner but… okay I admit it. I was being lazy and revising for exams. So sorry and enjoy! xoxoxo**

Chapter Seven:

"It's not fair!" I whine, pressing buttons on Saul's shiny new phone. "Yours came today and mine hasn't!"

Saul leans over me and snatches it out of my hands. "So you're going to break mine while you wait?"

I giggle. "Yes." Saul rolls his eyes and I snuggle up to him, head on his chest. "I was personalizing your phone, with all the important things."

He snorts. "Yes, like photos of yourself and your phone number, more pictures of you-"

"I am important!" I say indignantly and he laughs. "I'm the most important thing in your life."

"That you are darling that you are." Saul kisses me softly, hand trailing from my waist to my thigh, wrapping it around his. I giggle and pull away slightly.

"Mr. Benedict I do believe you are becoming over adventurous-" I gasp and he kisses my neck torturously making his way to my lips. "Saul, please if we start we won't stop."

"Good."

"Zed's game is in an hour." I protest weakly. Saul kisses me slowly, lips lingering as he moves down my neck, popping buttons open on my shirt. I close my eyes, relishing in the alone time our son's soccer games bring us. Not long now until we have to go. Zed's been better this week, the boarding school threat hitting him in the core; he even opened the car door for me this morning. Don't get me wrong, I'd hate for my son to end up in boarding school but Saul seemed serious and besides, using it to our advantage worked a treat.

"You know it's hard to kiss you when you constantly worry about Zed." Saul says quietly, head resting on my chest. I smile ruefully and stroke his cheek.

"I'm sorry darling, I just-"

"I know. I'm only messing." His fingers trace circles on my skin, making me shiver and we fall into a comfortable silence, him kissing my skin gently, me sighing in pleasure. After a while I snatch up his phone again, changing his ringtones, taking more pictures, filling in numbers, taking more pictures, downloading apps, taking pictures while I wait-

"Okay, babygirl, that's enough for today." Saul takes his phone and places it on the bedside table. "Let's not use up all my memory on the first day, eh?"

"Hey! I'm not finished!" I squeal and reach for the phone. He laughs, catches my waist and throws me on the bed. I wriggle as he leans across me and kisses my face, butterfly kisses making my heart flutter. My eyes meet his and he kisses me properly, lips pushing mine open, sliding his tongue in and pressing it against mine. I moan lightly and his hands reach the waistband of my jeans, popping the button open and unzipping them. I giggle and flip us over, pinning both his hands above his head with one hand and doing my jeans up with the other. Saul looks confused, so I smirk and run a hand over his chest. He shivers and I kiss his lips softly.

"It is time for us to go." I stand, throw the keys on his chest and steal his phone. "You're driving handsome."

00oo00oo00

"I feel so bad for Sky." Saul says, halfway through the game. Zed's team has thrashed Sky's and we both can't help but feel bad for the little English girl. I sigh and watch as Zed prepares for a kick.

_Zed let her save this one._

_But Mom-_

_Zed._

_My reputation-_

_Please?_

_Fine._

_Dive to your the left!___I can here Zed's thoughts; he's forgotten his shield. Sky seems to have taken the hint; Zed runs, kicks the ball, Sky leaps, falls, body curling around the football. That must have hurt.

_Happy Mom?_

_Very. Thank you darling._

Saul and I clap while Zed helps Sky up. He smiles as she says something and then replies, before walking away, a large grin on his face.

_**Thank you very much, O mighty one.**_

Zed freezes, stunned into shock and silence. My mouth falls open as he lets his team tackle him to the ground, clearly shocked enough not to respond.

"What's wrong with Zed?" Saul asks. I hold up a finger; Zed's shield have fallen again, his thoughts leaking like a runny tap.

My soulfinder found of all places, on a football pitch! My soulfinder! Sky Bright! I can't believe it, Mom was right! Dad was right! Mom is going to freak!-

"Too right I'm going to freak!" I say without thinking. Saul grabs my shoulders and forces me to look at him.

"Karla?" he cups my cheeks, concern evident. "Karla!"

I laugh, too happy to care and fling my arms around Saul's neck, kissing him fiercely.

"Zed's. Found. His. Soulfinder!" I squeal the last word and hug him tight.


	9. Chapter 8

"I am so happy for you!" I squeal flinging my arms around Zed's neck the minute he enters the house. He sighs, hugs me back, and then releases me, pushing past me to take a drink from the soda bottle on the table. It was mine, but I don't care, I'm too happy.

He gives out a short laugh and I turn to face him. "I'm glad you're happy Mom." He says, leaning against the table. "I'm glad you were found by dad and swept off your feet and had a nice life."

"That's nice of you to say Zed, but you've got Sky to think about now." I smile, dropping the now empty bottle in the bin.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, she's your soulfinder. The one and only!" I pause, looking at him curiously. "You did tell her didn't you?"

"Yes." He says slowly. I give him a look. "She told me she didn't want me, didn't know what a Savant was and hit me with her shopping bag."

"You were acting like a jerk to her son." Saul walks in from the garage, wiping his hands on an oily rag.

"Yes, but-"

"Give her time." Saul says firmly. "And anyway, at least she didn't punch you in the face."

"Yet." Zed muttered.

"I only punched Saul in the face because I thought he was a drunken psycho. And besides look what happened there; dated for three years and a bit, married for thirty plus years and he still does as I say." I grinned and went to the fridge and took out some potatoes. "Homework now Zed."

"Sure mom." Zed stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You won't tell the others will you?"

"No darling." I say. "You need time to adjust. You can tell them when you're ready."

"Thanks mom."

There is silence for a while as I peel potatoes and Saul ties the upper part of his overalls around his waist.

"Karla," Saul says. I turn and jump when I realize how close he is to me. He holds his arms outstretched and I back away immediately.

"No Saul, you stink, shower first!"

He follows after me and I frown, trying hard not to smile. "You owe me from this afternoon."

"I am not hugging you." I say and continue backing away. "Go and shower! You smell and are all oily!"

"Baby I thought you loved me?"

"I do but-" I shriek as he pulls me into a hug and try to push him away. "Saul! Put me down!"

"Too late babygirl." He says calmly and tosses me over his shoulder. I sigh and kiss his clean shoulder. I can just imagine his smirk, knowing he's won me over.

00oo00oo00

"Where have you been?" I ask as soon as Zed enters the living room. He freezes, looks longingly at the stairs and shifts from one foot to the other. Saul closes his book and sits back, watching Zed intently.

"Well son, where have you been?" Saul asks finally, when it looks like Zed isn't going to answer.

"Out."

"It is half three in the morning Zed." I close my magazine and stand, arms folded. "You don't just go out. Where were you?"

"I went to see Sky again." He said quietly.

"At this time of night?"

"I wanted answers."

"It couldn't have waited?"

"If it was Mom, would you have waited?"

Saul glares at Zed. I roll my eyes. "Zed, bedtime and no more sneaking out."

"Yes, Mom." He stomps up the stairs. I slide onto Saul's lap, kissing his cheek.

"Cheer up," I tease. "It might never happen."

"He was right." Saul says quietly. "I didn't wait. As soon as I found out where you were, I left."

"Yes," I say, "and look where that got you, a punch in the face and thirty three years later my mother still hates you."

00oo00oo00

Saturday morning and I'm ironing when Zed marches into the kitchen, a determined look on his face. He opens the cupboard, pours himself a bowl of cereal, eats it in record time and crosses to the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" I ask. He stops and turns to me.

"Out."

"To see Sky?"

"Maybe."

"You're a terrible liar, darling." I hold out five dollars. "Buy her flowers."

"I can't buy her flowers. I'll look silly."

I raise my eyebrows. "You're father doesn't seem to mind looking silly." I look at the big bunch of roses in the vase on the windowsill. Zed rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well, that's dad, isn't it."

"You bought me flowers for mother's day last year."

"Yeah, but you're my mom. I have to buy you flowers."

"Girls like flowers."

"Not these days, Mom."

"Sky will like flowers."

"How do you know? She could be allergic." He adds.

"Sky will like the flowers. Trust me, its woman's intuition."

"But-"

"Buy. Her. Flowers." Reluctantly, he takes the money and makes his way back to the door. "Oh, Zed?" he stops, but doesn't turn back. "Carnations, not roses."

"Thanks mom."


	10. Chapter 9

A.N: It's soooooo long! But there you go. Enjoy. I don't own anything. Night all!

Chapter Nine:

"I know you're there darling." Saul said, amused, from his seat behind his desk. Even though he was hidden behind the computer I could tell he was smiling. I sighed and came into full view of the doorway. "You can come in, doll, I don't mind you being in here."

"I thought you were working." I say, halfway across the room.

"I was finishing the Ski Lifts finances. I've just put your wages through. You now have money to spend." He grins and pulls me onto his lap, dropping his head to my shoulder and kissing my neck. I smile and turn to him, pressing my lips to his.

"You're totally done?" I ask and he kisses my lips again.

"Totally done." He repeats.

"So now you're totally done, any other plans for today?"

"Oh nothing much; spending time with my beautiful, sexy, adorable wife, who is wearing nothing but my shirt!"

"It's hot outside!"

"_My_ shirt Karla?" I giggle and he snatches my hand, nipping my fingers playfully. "My _clean_ shirt, which may I remind you, I was _supposed_ to wear at the opening-"

"But you said I looked good in your shirts!"

"I said that last night!"

"Yes, last night before we… _rendezvoused_." I winked and he groaned, letting his head fall back. I laughed and fingered the waistband of his jeans, enjoying and ignoring the obvious lust in his eyes. "I still turn you up Saul?"

"Karla! How long have you lived in the US?" Saul smiles fondly, stroking my cheek. I shrug and he laughs. "Thirty plus years and you still can't say turn you on properly?"

"I speak eight languages." I tell him. "Several of which I use to my advantage-"

"Hah! To seduce me into bed!"

I press myself closer, scraping my long shimmery nails down one cheek and placing my hand over his heart. "-Forgive me, if I can't speak yours properly."

Smirking, I stand, kiss his cheek and begin to walk away. Saul jumps up, snatches my waist and pins me against his desk. I giggle and stroke his chest. He's breathless, eyes dark, locked with mine.

"Where do you think you're going you little minx?" I giggle as he lifts me up and kisses me. I wrap both my legs around his waist and kiss him back, lips crushing each others; he tastes of peppermint, soft and sweet. I moan slightly and he pushes his tongue inside my mouth, mixing it with mine. I squeeze my legs tighter and wrap my arms around his neck. He holds me tighter, hands stroking the bare skin of my back beneath his shirt. For thousands of seconds we kiss, just standing in the afternoon sunlight until reluctantly, we pull away, desperate for air.

"I'm going to get changed." I say quietly.

"Into what?" His response is quick, hands still at my side. I struggle for words, suddenly silenced by my addiction for my husband. "Karla?"

"Jeans, and a jumper." I kiss his shocked face and wriggle out of his arms, landing on the floor. Automatically, Saul makes sure I'm steady, and then takes my hands in his.

"But…but why? I thought we were gonna make out for the rest of the afternoon."

I shake my head. "I want you to take me shopping." I look up at him longingly. "I need a dress for the opening and you need a new tux. Plus, as you said, I now have money to spend." I smile and tug on his hand.

"What's wrong with my tux?"

"You gave it to Xav, because it didn't fit you anymore darling."

"I don't like wearing a tux!" Saul whined and I laughed.

"I know darling…" I stroke his cheek and pout, thinking. "But you look so damn fine in them."

"I do?" Saul was weakening. If anything, boosting his ego was one way to get my own way, another would be to seduce him into bed either that or plead and beg until I was close to tears, and I really wasn't in the mood for tears. Besides, I really hated shopping alone, and I knew Saul secretly liked to be felt included when it came to anything involving me. This was it; let the ego-boosting commence!

"Yes, you do. You'll look more handsome than any other guy at the opening."

"Even better looking than George Clooney, or Brad Pitt?"

"Even better looking than Johnny Freaking Depp." I pat his cheek and smooth his shirt. "Besides, if you don't wear a tux, you can't go. It's the rules."

"Well then we can stay home. The boys wouldn't be here. We could _rendezvous _all night." I smile.

"Oui, Mon Cher, but, you promised you'd take me dancing, and if you don't go, then I'll have to go on my own and dance with all the men that you'd normally keep me away from."

"You have enough common sense to stay away from the creeps that look down your chest."

"Yes, but how would I tell for sure?" I step closer, looking up at him earnestly and his smile falters. "It's your spider sense, yeah? You always know which guys are the creepy ones, you… you keep me safe from them and I like it when you do that."

He frowns. "You do?"

"Saul, you're like the most protective guy I know, with the exception of our sons. I _love _it when you protect me, when you push me behind you or when you pull me away from creeps. It makes me feel special." I'm telling the truth. For the amount of time I moan about Saul being over protective, I secretly love it.

Saul grins at my words; ego fit to burst and slides an arm around my waist. "Let's go and find you the prettiest dress we can find and after that, I'll take you around all the stores you like. I want to buy you something pretty and then after that, I'll buy you a slushy, blue raspberry, your favorite."

I giggle and pull him from the room. "And get you a tux?"

"I suppose. If it makes you happy."

"It does, and Saul, thank you, I know shopping isn't exactly your favorite thing to do."

"It is when I get to spend time with you."

I smile. Lean into him. Press my lips against his arm. "You know, convincing you to take me shopping didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"It didn't?"

"No, it means we have time."

"For what?"

I giggle and smile slowly. "For this querido." I whisper in his ear, before shoving him on our bed and sitting on him, he laughs, shakes his head. _I love you, my darling, never forget that._

I laugh, stroke his cheek; let my eyes lock with his._ I won't. I love you too Saul. More than anything, more than sex, I promise you, thought sex with you is fantastic. _He rolls his eyes. _Hey, we had seven kids didn't we? _He cups my cheeks, tilting my face this way and that.

_We did well, didn't we? _He says.

_Yes, _I agree._ We did._

00oo00oo00

After thirty plus years of marriage, Saul has finally learnt to give me space when I get ready for a night out. That doesn't stop him watching, though; after all he's seen every inch of me, why cover up now? Besides, it's nice, to have someone keep you company while you bath and help you with buttons and zips and necklaces and to hold things and to kiss in between waiting for my nails to dry. It's just nice having him there and I guess he'd feel the same way, if I weren't nagging him about his tux so much.

"Saul, get into your tux now!" I say for the final time, though I'll probably say it again and again. He pouts and crosses his arms and looks so adorably cute that I skip over, not in heels for once, and kiss him senseless. I'm ready. I've been ready for an hour and a half. I'm doing my makeup and then my hair and then I will be officially done.

"Saul, look at me darling." Nothing. I sigh, cup his cheek and make him look at me. "Saul. Tux. Now!" I point to the tux, hung on the wardrobe and stamp my foot. His eyes widen, mouth parts, eyes longingly eyeing his new jeans I bought him while shopping. "Saul Benedict, you put on that damn tux or so help me I will divorce you!"

"Karla…"

"If you can wear a suit for our wedding, a suit for all of our sons christenings and a damn suit for the amount of times we have been called down to the school about our sons, then for crying out loud you can wear the damn stupid tux for tonight! We're only there for three, four hours at most!" I sigh heavily, almost out of breath. "Now I am going to do my hair and makeup."

Saul grins, eager to watch. I snort. "You're not watching mister; you can stay out here and put on your tux alone. And I swear to God Benedict, if you are not in that tux by the time I leave, then so help me, I will dress you myself and drag you down to the opening kicking and screaming!"

I spin on my heel and march into our en suite, plugging in my straighteners and unzipping my make up bag. While the straighteners heat up, I get to work on my makeup; years of practice have taught me how to cover up everything, so my face is unrecognizable, everything smoothed over and sharpened to look pretty.

There's a knock on the door, making me jump and grab the hot end of my straighteners. I scream as it burns my skin and drop them on the floor. Saul bursts through the door and catches my cheeks immediately.

"Karlie baby, what happened? Tell me? Where does it hurt?"

I flap my hand at him and he holds it under the cold tap for what seems like an age. I sniff and he taps my nose. "You look beautiful."

I laugh and lean against him. Then I realise. "You're wearing your tux!"

"It makes you happy." He says quietly. "And I would do anything, anything, for you my darling. You're my little princess and as long as you are happy, I am happy."

"With the exception of tuxes, huh?"

He laughs. "If anyone asks you bullied me into wearing it."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I don't mind." He stroked my cheek. "How's your hand?"

"It still stings." I say quietly. He tuts and kisses my cheek.

"I'll get Xav to look at it. He could take the edge off." I nod and look up at him. "Sooo… what do you think?"

"I think…" he spins me round and tilts my face this way and that. "You look like a little princess and I think you should take me up on my offer and stay at home with me and _rendezvous._"

I giggle and spin again, the cool air refreshing my hand. "You like then, querido?"

He sighs and pulls me close, running his hands up and down my sides. "Oh, I like, I like very much."

I giggle and kiss him, pressing myself into his touch. I pull away, smirking. "Someone is getting laid tonight."

00oo00oo00

"Saul!" I squeal, and tug his arm. He laughs and finishes his conversation with Bill Dukes, the guy who helps Saul at weekends when I don't ski. "Saul!" He rolls his eyes, shakes hands with Bill and turns to me.

"Yes honey?"

"It's Sky, over there, with Zed! Let's go say hi! Please, please!" I begin to walk away but Saul pulls me back.

"Karla what have you had to drink tonight?"

"Nothing." My answer's too quick, and Saul knows it. He raises his eyebrows and looks at me sternly. I begin to squirm. "I won't talk without a lawyer!"

"Honey, over there is a very sugary drink, which tastes of watermelon, but I know it is actually Lucozade, so how many did you drink?"

"Two."

"Don't lie to me."

"Three."

"You've never lied to me before, let's not start now darling."

"Three and a half?" It sounds like a question.

"Karla…"

"I was thirsty!"

"Karla."

I swallow and sigh. "Four."

"I thought it was something like that. Drink the rest of my water."

I take his plastic cup and drink it. "That'll have to do. C'mon, let's go say hi."

"Yay!" I jump up and down. Saul pulls me firmly into his side. "What?"

"Guy on your left is staring at you too much."

I roll my eyes, and don't say anything.

"Sky, isn't it? How are you?" Saul took Sky's hand and held it for a moment. I shivered and looked up at Saul, before returning to Sky.

…_wife was a bundle of energy with large dark eyes, face positively radiating her emotions, body held poised like a flamenco dancer. She was the one who had gifted her sons with the Hispanic looks…_

Sky's thoughts bounced through my mind like tennis balls. My stomach lurched and I knew what was going to happen. I gripped Saul's arm tighter.

"Sky." I smiled gently, trying to hide it. I patted her wrist. "Our boy apologised to you yet for how he spoke to you at the river?"

I glanced at Zed, who rolled his eyes. _Thanks Mom._

_So are you to together, together or just friends? Because I can sense something special between you and young Sky._

_Mom!_

_Shields, baby boy, shields._

"In his own way." That meant no. My stomach lurched again and I took a deep breath.

"I see you understand him. I'm so pleased. It's difficult for him." I touched her cheek, and everything hit me at once; the pain, the sadness, the empty feelings, the sense of being lost and then found. I think I'm gonna throw up. I stumble back into Saul, who looks blurrier than I remember. "But you- you've seen these things too- lived them, which is so much worse. I'm so sorry."

"Mom," Zed said warningly. "Stop it." _Stop it! It's not fair! Not on Sky! Mom!_

I turn to him. "I can't help but see." _She has no shields Zed! None at all!_

"Yes you can." _Why are you ruining everything?_

"So much sadness so young."

"Karla, Sky is here to enjoy herself." Saul pushed me behind him slightly, as if to protect me from her thoughts. My head began to hurt. "Come visit us anytime, Sky. You'll always be welcome."

"Saul!" I whispered, clutching him as he pulled me away.

"It's okay darlin'," he kissed my cheek. "You're safe with me."

We push through crowds of people, Saul saying I don't feel well to anyone who presses us with concern. Saul tightens his grip and pulls me closer, until I think our bodies have moulded together.

I sniff and a tear rolls down my cheek. "Are you mad at me?"

We're in the foyer, Saul slipping my coat over my shoulders and holding his in his other arm.

"No, angel." He says slowly. I shiver and he moves faster, holding me upright. "I'm just concerned for your health."

"Please don't take me to a hospital!"

"No sweetie, I meant-I just- I don't think-"

"Or an asylum! I'm not crazy!"

Saul stops dead, spinning round to face me; catching my shoulders and making me look at him. "Where in the world did you get that idea?"

I shrug, feeling helpless. "They locked the Joker up 'cause he was hearing voices!"

"Xav and Yves let you watch The Dark Night again didn't they?" I nod and he frowns. "Darlin' he killed people. I don't see you going round waving a gun. Don't you ever think I'm gonna shove you in an asylum again, you hear?" I nod again, and we continue walking.

"I didn't mean it to happen!"

"I know." He sighs. "Okay babe, I gotta ask; why can you sit though the entire series of Saw, and sleep through the night, but the minute you watch Batman, you get in a panic about being shoved in an asylum?"

"Because I know what it's like to have people think you're crazy. I kind of feel sorry for the Joker Saul, it isn't his fault."

"I worry about you sometimes Karla, you know that." I giggle and he pulls me into his side, the stomach pains gone.

00oo00oo00

By the time Zed gets home, I've showered and am sat with a bowl of ice cream and melted marshmallows, watching The Addams Family. My hair is still damp and Saul has my feet in his lap, massaging them slowly. The door slams and I look at Saul, suddenly feeling sick again. I place the bowl on the table and curl up into a ball, Saul coming to sit right next to me, taking my frozen hand in his, another around my waist.

"It'll be okay," Saul says, but I move closer anyway.

"Well thanks for that mom." Zed says the minute he walks into the door. I flinch and lean into Saul, who squeezes my hand. He stops in front of the TV and glares at us both, arms folded. "You had to go and ruin everything didn't you?"

"I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? I've spent weeks getting her to spend five minutes with me and you ruin everything in one night! Meeting you, that was a big mistake! Everything I've done has unraveled in one night and all you say is 'I'm Sorry'?"

"I am! I really am Zed!"

"Sometimes I wish you weren't my mom." He says quietly and my heart drops. Saul stands, pulling me up to.

"Zed, that's enough son. Karla take your DVD and go upstairs, I'll bring you up more ice cream. I want a word with Zed." I kiss his cheek.

"Mom? I didn't mean that." I nod and kiss his cheek to.

"I know. I'm sorry."

I begin up the stairs as Saul starts talking with Zed.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her." I stop on the stairs, stepping back into the shadows so I'm not seen. "It's not her fault."

"I know, but it's just hard not to blame her."

"I know things have been difficult between you both. I know your brothers haven't exactly helped and I know you guys aren't close, but I thought you patched things up."

"If that's what Mom told you, she was lying."

"No, it was just implied." Saul sighs and sits back down on the couch, head in his hands. "She blames herself for the whole thing. It's ridiculous. You were early, she had cesarean and she thinks that because she couldn't pick you up for six, maybe seven weeks you felt happier around me. So she pushed you away and concentrated on the others because she felt like she couldn't do anything with you. Personally I think it was Post-Natal Depression. By the time she was better; you were older and didn't want to know."

My mouth falls open at his words. That was _MY _secret. It was my secret I told him! It was personal and here he is shooting his mouth off about it! Depression? Oh please, if I was depressed, then the sun doesn't shine. I wasn't depressed! I felt left out because Saul got to hold our baby first, do everything with him first! I wanted to do it together but I was unconscious for three days after the C-Section! It wasn't fair! I knew Zed liked him better!

"I've never meant her to feel bad. It's just hard." Back to the Sky situation then.

"I know, but she is trying."

"I guess I could try harder too."

"Maybe, just a little bit." Saul stands. "I'd best get her that ice cream. Bedtime Zed."

"Sure dad."

Crap! I go to move, but-

"Mom?"

"I…I left my DVD in the player."

I swallow, but Zed shrugs and lets me past. I skip down and get the DVD, thanking God I actually did forget the DVD. I kneel on the floor and press the button, drumming my fingers as I wait.

"Karla?"

"I forgot my DVD!" I call out to him, wondering if he can tell I'm annoyed.

"Okay."

I snatch my DVD and put it in the case, snapping it shut and jumping the stairs two at a time to get to bed first. The DVD goes on the side, I grab on of Saul's t-shirts and slide it on- no matter how angry I am, I will wear his t-shirt or shirt to bed- then I curl under the blankets and close my eyes and wait.

When Saul finally comes up, I pretend to be asleep. The bowl of ice cream joins my DVD on the side; he changes into his nightclothes and then gets into bed next to me. One arm around my waist, the other by his head, he whispers "night sweetie," as if he knows I'm awake and I wonder if, in all this darkness and warmth, he knows I'm crying.


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N: Whoo hoo! All done! Yay! Enjoy! PS, I'm sorry it took so long to get up, but I have been busy with school work. 3 3 xoxoxo **

Chapter Ten:

We don't talk for days after the opening. I mean, we talk, but not properly. We say good morning and goodnight, and talk in strained conversations when the boys are around but other than that we don't talk. This is horrible because all I want to do is pin him down, tell him I'm mad at him and then make love, which I could if he wasn't avoiding me, and I avoiding him. We avoid each other at home; I won't get up until he's in the shower, and he goes to bed while I'm in the shower. We sleep on separate sides, but every morning we have to untangle ourselves because we've curled up together in the night. He's taken another case now, working with Victor, Trace and the Savant Net to solve it. Normally I'd be there to help take the stress away, but I'm so mad at him it hurts to look at him; making love would be too painful and kissing worse. I'm taking more students for skiing, filling up the hours, so I'm distracted. Shelly's roped me into house hunting, making me busier in the evenings, so much so the boys have taken to cooking their own dinner. Zed and I don't talk either, but that's no newsflash; like Saul said we've never been close, and I guess we're digging the hole deeper and deeper.

"What's up with you and Saul?" Shelly says suddenly, making me jump, and drop the magazine of houses on the floor. "Seriously Karla, normally you guys are all over each other; making out where everyone can see and these past few days nothing; I'm deprived of watching you guys attempt to have sex with clothes on!"

"We don't look like that!" I protest and she laughs.

"I'm not far off Karla, and you know it." I let out a feeble giggle and she looks at me sympathetically. "That bad huh? How big is the case this time?"

I sigh. "It's not a case and he's not stressed." I say firmly. Shelly's not a Savant, but she's had enough men in her life to tell jerks from heroes. She knows Saul helps with FBI a lot, mainly because her new guy (Nick Richards; lawyer, rich, works long hours) did a case with Victor and won, but also because she's my best friend, one of the few that isn't a Savant and knows _everything_. She's a complete sucker for gossip.

"Is he cheating honey?"

"No!" I say horrified that I could have driven him to that. He's _mine_! He said so! I clench my fists and frown; he wouldn't. He promised. "Saul's not like that!"

"Okay, just asking! You were the one who turned up here in tears, chill Karla!"

We flick through magazines in silence until Shelly sighs and chucks it at the floor. "I give up." She looks at the clock. "It's half eight honey, you'd better go. I don't want to be arrested for kidnapping."

I laugh and hug her tightly, saying I'll be back tomorrow, she waves me off, but I repeat myself; I'd rather be here than home. It's cold and dark outside when I leave her apartment block and my car is further down than I'd prefer, but Shelly's next door neighbour is celebrating her fortieth and her family and friends had turned up by the dozen. I pull my coat tighter around me and fold my arms, trying to keep warm. My phone vibrates in my pocket, and, thinking it'll be Xav about dinner or snacks, I pull it out and unlock it. It's Saul. I roll my eyes and slide it back into my pocket, the thought of the fight we had earlier coming to mind:

"_Karla, we need to talk." Saul had said the minute I had gotten home. I ignored him, hanging up my coat, kicking off boots and pushing past him to get upstairs and shower before heading up to Shelly's for more house-hunting. "Karla, look at me please!"_

_He follows me down the hall, pleading and begging for me to stop and talk, to tell what's wrong; as if he doesn't know._

"_Darling-"_

_I cut him off. "Leave me alone." I don't scream or shout, even though I'm so close to breaking by now. It's so hard. I want to forgive him, love him and kiss him as if it never happened, but there's something that's stopping me, as if my mind and voice have a mind of their own. I shiver and he catches my waist, pulling me to him._

"_Has someone hurt you? Are they threatening you? You can tell me baby, did they touch you? Did they force you to do anything? I'll make them pay, you know I will. You can tell me anything, I won't be angry darling!"_

_Oh, Saul. It was so like him to assume some guy had forced me to sleep with him or hit me but it only seemed to make me angrier that I couldn't just come right out with it and say; you hurt me, you told my secret to Zed and now you pick up the pieces and make it better. I pull away from him and walk straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. There was stunned silence; Saul being too much of a gentleman to force his way in here and demand the truth. _

"_Karlie?" He sounds desperate and I burst into tears, wishing more than anything I could just turn back the clock and change it so it never happened. "Karla, you're crying, baby let me in!"_

"_No!"_

"_Karla-"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Not until you tell me what's wrong!"_

"_Please, just leave me alone!"_

"_Karla, angel-"_

"_Don't!" I sputter. Don't call me angel, I don't deserve it. "Please. What will it take-?"_

"_For what? Darling I'll do anything for you, I promise, I'll make those-those-well I'll make them pay!"_

"_What will it take for you to shut up and leave me alone?" I scream and it's like the pain has been numbed, tablets taking effect. I lean against the door and close my eyes._

"_Nothing. I'm not going anywhere-"_

"_I want you to." I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth. "I want you to leave me alone. I want you to stop threatening to make the person that's hurt me pay, because you can't Saul. You can't. Not this time." I unlock the door and he's there staring down at me, with the look on his face that makes me wonder if I've pushed him too far. I mean, Saul's patience is extensive when it comes to me and the boys, especially me, but even Saul has his limits._

"_Karla-"_

"_You can't help because it's you Saul. You've hurt me. You told Zed about- about everything, how I felt left out afterwards and how I pushed him away and you said I was depressed! You told him my secret, my secret I trusted you with and you broke my trust Saul. You betrayed me!"_

"_I'm sorry!" He says quietly, tears suddenly pouring down his face to. _

_I shake my head. "And I hate you for it."_

_There, he's snapped. I, Karla Benedict, have pushed Saul over the edge of a bitchy, cavernous cliff. "I hate you Saul, I hate you because you told Zed, I hate you because you didn't ask me or tell me and-" I gasp, the realisation of what I've said hitting me._

"_I get your point." He says coldly, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. The tears fall freely, staining the carpet._

"_I didn't mean it." I say quickly._

"_Yes, you did. I guess now we're both even. I hurt you and you hurt me, I won't keep you any longer, you can go to Shelly's."_

"_I don't want to go to Shelly's." I whisper and he laughs that sarcastic laugh he uses when talking to criminals. I shiver and start crying again. "I'm sorry, I don't hate you. I love you, Saul, for God's sakes, you must know that!"_

Something slams into me and I'm knocked off my feet, hands scraping along the pavement, jolting me out of the memory. Stunned, I sit up, blinking and then hands are pulling me up, slamming me against a wall.

"Are you Karla Benedict?" I kick out and the 'someone' slaps me, straight across my cheek. I gasp and kick out again. He (I'm assuming it's a he) curses, slaps me again and squeezes my throat with his large hands.

"Are you Karla Benedict? Answer or I'll shoot!" He snarls, digging something into my waist. I shriek and kick him in the stomach or the groin, actually from those groans; it's definitely in the groin. I fall to the ground, his hands no longer holding me up and sigh as my rib slams straight onto the floor.

"You little bitch! They didn't tell me you were a fighter!" I'm also assuming that 'They' are the Kelly's. I stand and he snatches the gun, clicking it and pointing it at me. "Back against the wall, sweet cheeks. They might not have warned me about your kicks, but they sure did tell me you were pretty and if you're feisty, then the entire better; I like 'em feisty."

I stand slowly, trembling now, my breath escaping me like cobwebs in short puffs. He comes closer and closer, the grin on his face visible from the streetlight. I swallow, closing my eyes and opening them as a voice carries down the street, followed by a rugby player build, I know all too well.

"I'm trying dad, honestly, but I can't-" Will's on the phone. The guy places his finger on his lips, but I'm not having that.

"Will!" I scream and he punches me, knocking me straight into Will, who passes me his mobile and pushes me behind him. There's a wail of police sirens and Trace jumps out, followed by Uriel, who pulls me into his arms as Will and Trace take him down.

"What the hell were you doing down there?" He asks and I burst into tears, hugging him fiercely. He hugs me back quickly before pushing me to arms length and examining me. I guess having seven sons' means they all take after their father in the 'over-protective' gene.

"He knocked into me, I didn't see it coming Uri!" he sighs and nods.

"I'm taking you home," he says quietly, one arm around my shoulders and leads me to my car. "Keys?"

I toss them to him and get in the other side, curling my legs up and closing my eyes. "How did you find me?"

"Dad tried calling you but you didn't pick up, so like the over-protective fool he is, panicked and called Will, who called us and like the over protective fools we are, we all came rushing to your rescue and just in time, by the looks of it."

I shuddered and he smiled slightly. "I kicked him, hard."

"Good. So how come you didn't pick up the phone?" He rolls his eyes when I don't answer. "We all know about the fight Mom, Dad was gushing about how he thought he'd lost you, or something along those lines." My heart sank, and I kicked the car door, angry with myself. I frowned.

"Save your kicks, you'll need them if the gun- holding maniacs return tonight."

"Hmm?" I was confused, and not really listening, preoccupied with all the ways I could make it up to Saul.

"You don't know?" I shake my head, obviously. "Zed invited Sky over and some nutters started firing at them. The Kelly's naturally, clearly after revenge. Everyone's fine, the shooters got away and you're safe so all in a day's work huh?"

I shrug and lean my head against the window, watching the rain fall in silence. By the time we reach home, it's chucking it down and Saul is outside the house in his overalls, the arms tied around his waist and a thin cotton t-shirt covering his chest, carrying a box of duct tape and other tools to the garage.

"Saul!" I yell, the tears falling as I slam the car door behind me and fling my arms around him. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry darling, I never meant it, I promise, I'm so sorry!" He drops everything he's holding and wraps both arms around my waist, lifting me to hold me closer. He kisses my neck, gently stroking my back.

"Hush darling, its okay." He soothes, pressing more kisses to my neck. I cling to him, breathing in the familiar scent of pine and car oil. One hand pressed against my head, protectively shielding me from any nutters with guns, the other on the small of my back; he leads me inside, Uriel trailing behind. I press myself into him and he says something to Uriel who slips off upstairs. Saul spins me round, eyes angry, I flinch and he cups my cheeks.

"Do have any idea how scared I was tonight?" He asks and the tears- God, I feel like Titanic- fall again. I nod and he looks into my eyes. "I thought I'd lost you! That bastard-" I flinch again as he swears, "-he could've raped you or killed you and I wasn't there! I wanted to come and find you, but I couldn't leave the boys and you wouldn't answer your phone, I thought he'd done it Karla, I thought he'd hurt you."

I take my coat off, hang it on the hook and kick off my boots, feet aching. I go to ask if he wants a coffee, but the minute I turn his lips are on mine, softly kissing away the soreness and pain from the guy who attacked me. When he pulls away, he cups my cheeks and holds me there, looking into my eyes. But it isn't enough, so I step back, and jump onto him, knocking him back a little, wrapping my legs around his waist and just clinging to him, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry." I murmur and he laughs. "Can you ever forgive-?"

"Done. And you, can you forgive me?" I nod, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Then it can be forgotten," he says and, with one hand on my back so I don't fall, carries me up the stairs into our bedroom, gently placing me on the bed and running a hand through my hair. He lies beside me, and I immediately reach for him, curling ourselves together. I press my head against his chest and trace circles with my pinkie until he snatches my hands and presses kisses to them.

"I kicked him, right in the groin, really hard." I say proudly and he laughs.

"That's my girl!" he says and warmth floods through me and I grin, happy to have been given back that title.

"You never lost it." He murmurs. I look at him, confused. "Shields baby, they're down." I sigh and smile at him sweetly.

"Say it again, please." He chuckles.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby…" he presses fierce kisses into my neck and I giggle and he starts tickling me and I laugh and- Ouch!

"Karla?" I place a hand over my jaw, and Saul's eyes widen, realising the extent of my 'injuries'. "He hit you?"

"And slapped me, twice, and dropped me on the floor after I kicked him and then I hurt my ribs and I grazed my hands when he knocked me over."

"My, my, my, Mrs Benedict, you are quiet the little soldier, aren't you?" I nod and he kisses me gently again. "My little soldier." He murmurs. "I can't let you go to Shelly's for a while Karla, I'm sorry sweetheart. I just can't have you in Denver and the boys scattered with those Kelly's on the loose, I won't risk it, not with you darling."

"That's okay." I say, and mean it. "I've missed you; we can catch up," I trail a finger down his chest, "in more ways than one."

He smirks. "No more skiing either, baby, not on those mountains."

I nod, "as long as I'm your favourite girl again."

"Of course."

"And you're assistant for when we fix the jeep in the garage tomorrow?"

Saul pretends to look shocked. "Who else is there to share microwave popcorn and ice cream with?"

I giggle and kiss him. "And-"

"And yes, you're my darling, my angel, my sweetheart, my wife, best friend, soulfinder, little princess, little artist, my baby girl, my baby, my partner in and against crime. Is that all?"

"You forgot one." I pull him over me, lips just hovering over mine. "I'm also your lover, and you are mine!"


	12. Chapter 11

A.N: Thank you very much for all the reviews; you have no idea what they mean to me, so thank you, thank you, thank you! Sorry it's been ages but I've had exams and everything so I will try and update when I can xxx

Chapter Eleven:

I smile as the front door opens, sliding an apple cobbler into the oven and stretching as Saul comes around the counter, dropping his keys on the side and linking his arms around my waist. I giggle, an effect of my waist being really ticklish, and rest my own on his chest, but lightly, so I don't get flour on him.

"How did it go?" I ask. Saul went to the doctor's this morning, complaining of back ache. He's had it for the past week, but nothing we've tried had worked, so I packed him off this morning for his appointment, and as he's had work all day, I haven't seen him.

"Fine, darling, he thinks I've just pulled a muscle."

"What did I tell you? It's because you've been lifting those heavy boxes, no wonder you've pulled a muscle!" They had an order in at the café near the ski lift and Saul being the gentleman he is got roped in to help and didn't say no. I roll my eyes and tut, he simply smiles and strokes my cheek. "Don't give me that look Saul, I don't care if it's the queen of England, next time you say no! Is that understood?"

Saul salutes, "yes dear," and I smile gently, kissing his cheek as his hand quickly returns to my waist.

"Good boy!" I pull out of his arms, spin on my heel and open the freezer. "Now what do you want for dinner? I've made apple cobbler mind, so I'm not cooking anything you boys aren't going to finish and it is Halloween, so Xav will try and sneak sweets and I've-"

"Sweetie, you're rambling." Saul interrupted, catching my waist again and drawing me against him as he kicks the freezer shut. "You always cook, why don't we order tonight?"

I grin. "What are we ordering? Pizza? Chinese? Indian?"

"Chinese? The last time we had pizza, well…" Saul trails off and I hug him tightly, closing my eyes. The last time the boys had pizza, they were shot at by the Kelly's. I don't think anyone wants reminding about that night.

"Chinese it is." I say brightly and Saul grabs his keys.

"You want me to go now?"

"Yeah, I've put the cobbler in the oven so-" Saul starts making his way to the door. "Hey!" He turns. "Don't I get a kiss?"

He laughed and made his way back, cupping my cheeks and kissing me softly, I deepen it and stretch up on my toes, gripping his shirt with my hands, not caring about the flour. When he pulls away he strokes my cheeks again.

"What was that for?" He murmurs and I smile sheepishly.

"You'd been out all day, I missed you." He laughed and kissed me again quickly.

"You always get a kiss." He told me. "Always."

00oo00oo00

I trailed my hands through Saul's hair, kissing him softly as he pressed one hand into my hair, the other making circles on my back.

"Do you two have to make out where we're eating?" Yves asked disgustedly. I rolled my eyes and pulled away.

"Your father bought me flowers." I point out, though neither Xav nor Yves seem bothered by this. "I was saying thank you."

"Thank you consists of two words," Yves tells me reproachfully. "It does not involve you shoving your tongues down each other's throat."

I look across at the large bouquet of pink and orange flowers (they ran out of roses, according to Saul) and kiss Saul again, sliding into his lap and pressing myself against him.

"Mom!" Yves yells marching upstairs. Xavier falls on his leftovers, feasting on noodles and prawn crackers. "Where's Zed?" He asks minutes later.

I pull away again and glare at him- can't I make out with my husband in peace? He grins cheekily.

"I don't know. He said he wasn't hungry, I assumed he was still fussing about Sky and not being allowed to see her." I go to turn back to Saul, whose attention has wondered to Xav.

"He's not in his room." Yves calls from upstairs and I groan.

"I think he's gone trick or treating." Xav says casually. I raise my eyebrows. "I lent him my costume after you said I couldn't go trick or treating."

I look at Saul who ruffles my hair and kisses my forehead. "Don't you worry sugar, he'll come back and then I'll talk to him." He pauses and strokes my cheek. "Any chance of a bite of your apple cobbler?"

I roll my eyes and stand snatching up my flowers. "I'm going to put them in water, and afterwards maybe you can have a slice of my apple cobbler." I smile and skip into the kitchen. Honestly, I swear all my boys think about is food.

I fill a vase normally reserved for Saul's flowers with water and empty the packet of food into it, leaving a couple of minutes for it to dissolve and then I place them in the water, snipping the ends of just before.

"Saul!" I call and he appears in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Is there still an empty space on the window sill from when Xav knocked my other vase over?"

He turned for a few seconds. "Yeah."

"Good." I place the last flower in and turn, vase in my hands. "Because that's where these are going."

The telephone rings and I smile as Xav picks it up, crossing the kitchen towards Saul.

Then…everything goes black. There's a thud as I hit the floor. The shattering of glass. Water. Shouts. Nothing.


	13. Chapter 12

A.N: Guess what? I'm freeeee! That means no more exams, no more revision and plenty of time to write chapters for my stories! You guys are amazing; your patience has been fab and your reviews make me smile! Thank you so much! Updates will now arrive every Wednesday, as I have sorted a schedule! (THIS DOES NOT INCLUDE TODAY!) And, once I have finished this story and Alphabet of Love I'm taking a break from Karla and Saul to write my own Benedict brothers series… with a twist- wish me luck! The first will be Trace's story because I feel bad for him and it's called Hunting Riley! How are you guys doing? All exams over and done with? I love you all, honestly, you guys are the best! Right, enough of my waffle; enjoy! Xxxxxxx

Chapter Twelve:

_Sky screamed. Zed went straight in for the attack, twisting the boy's hand, jumping on him, pinning both arms behind his back. His twin leaped in, the three of them rolling around on the floor. More screams; swearing, police sirens and flashing lights._

The vision rolls in and out of my mind as we drive in silence to the police station. We're meeting Victor their; he called shortly after my vision to tell us what was going on and Saul's disappointed and angry, his hand tense on my knee, other hand on the steering wheel, eyes straight ahead. Xavier and Yves are cooped up in the back, neither knowing what to say or really how to say it.

The police station is small and crammed between the drugs store and a café called Tillie's and by the time Saul has parked, it has stopped raining. He's opened the door before I've unhooked my seatbelt and is helping me out the car- I can do it myself, but Saul doesn't like the fact that I hit my head when I fell, despite Xav's insistence that I'm fine- he's just being overprotective. And I don't mind, it feels nice to have someone that cares about you that way. I lean into him as he slides an arm around my waist, hand protectively curving around my hip. I stop him as the boys go on ahead, smiling tightly at Xav, stretching up and kissing him tenderly.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you like this?" I ask and he sighs, looking down. I cup his cheek and make him look at me. "Saul, dear, it's not the first time one of our sons has been in a fight."

"I know that, angel, but it's the first time I've had to pick my son up at a police station after being arrested."

I kiss him again. "Saul is that all? You've been working so hard and what with your back and Zed and the Kelly's I can't help but-"

"Shh…" Saul places his finger over my lips. "Don't you ever think of yourself?"

"Sometimes, but when I do it always involves you. I'm very selfish." I frown, pouting, scuffing my shoe on the tarmac. Saul laughs and takes my hand, pressing kisses to my fingers.

"Karlie baby, you are the least selfish person I have ever met."

I shake my head, "uh uh, Saul, I'm really selfish. I want things, like you to stay with me forever and the boys to find their soulfinders and them to be happy so I can be happy. See selfi-"

Saul kisses me, sweet and gentle, when he pulls away, I smile and he takes my hand again, tugging me along. "Karla Benedict, you doormat, everybody wants those things, and here I was thinking you'd be saying things like a… Ferrari or-"

"Is a Ferrari that really fast car that Trace wants for his birthday, he keeps mentioning it."

Saul looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Karla we're not buying Trace a Ferrari. Okay?"

"We bought Yves an Iphone!" I protest and he rolls his eyes.

"Karla, how much do you think a Ferrari costs?" I shrug.

"Trace said something along the lines of four hundred…but that was the same price as Yves' Iphone." I smile as Saul places his arm around my waist again.

"You are adorable." He says quietly and I blush. "I think what Trace meant was four hundred thousand angel."

My face falls. "Oh."

We've reached the door to the police station and I stop Saul, one hand on his chest. "Are you sure it's just tonight that's stressing you out?"

"I tell you what sweetheart, I'll make you a deal. You let me deal with Zed tonight, and I'll tell you everything when we get home? And are alone, upstairs, in bed-"

"Eh! Saul shut up before I drag you back to the car!" and with that, I take his hand, and pull him through the police station doors. Zed is sat on a chair in the waiting area, surrounded by Xav and Yves, Victor discussing something with the officer on the desk. We march up to him, and failing any resistance, I fling myself on him and begin inspecting his wounds.

"Karla, Karla, honey, don't fuss over him, if Zed wants to fight in the streets and get hurt then that's fine." Saul says calmly. I look up at him, shocked. I gesture to Zed's cut above his eyebrow with my eyebrows raised. He winks, ever so slightly and slowly I pull away. "I mean what more could we ask for from our son?"

I join in quickly. "Exactly, he could have gone completely off the rails by now and be getting top grades in his school work, but this, this is everything we've ever wanted from you!"

Zed looks up at us uncertainly. "Are you really not angry?"

"Are you stupid?" I snap. "Of course we're angry, how dare you behave in this way! I have never been angrier! None of your other brothers have acted like this!"

"They got into fights!" Zed protested.

"Yes they did, but they did not, however, get arrested for beating up twelve year olds!" I hissed. We were interrupted by the arrival of Officer Hussein, clapping his hands to get our attention.

"All right, all right, people, let's move this along. I want a word with Zed, then you can all go." Moodily, Zed stood, shoved his hands into his pockets and followed after him into the back room.

Victor came forward, kissing my cheek as a solemn welcome. "Mom, Dad, this is Mr Bright, Sky's father."

I nodded politely, eyes wide, my body relaxing as Saul slid an arm around my waist. Saul nodded too, but it was stiff, mouth pressed tightly together. I sighed and ruffled Xav's hair, turning to Saul.

"Can I have the keys?" He looks down at me, concerned; pulling me so we weren't facing the Bright's.

"Are you okay?"

"I just need some air. I-" I closed my eyes as my stomach lurched- _why_ did this have to happen with new people. It was bad enough seeing the future and hearing thoughts, but now I had their back-story too. Sometimes I wished I wasn't a savant, or a seventh child at the least.

"Again, sweetheart?" Saul always worried about my reading people, often wondering if it was too much. I guess it's partly my fault, I did tell him it exhausted me completely, but I am stronger now and it's much quicker- I don't crash out like I used to. I opened my eyes and Saul pressed the car keys into my palm. "There's water in the car."

"I know. That's why I want the keys."

The water is cool on my throat and stomach, halting the churning and allowing me to think straight and the car is cold, which, although normally I hate, is just as refreshing as the water. A tap on the window makes me jump, although I grin when Xav slides the door open and plonks himself down next to me.

"You okay mom?" He asks, taking my hand, checking it's nothing medically serious.

"Sure, just the same old, same old." I pat his cheek. "You okay?"

"Course I am, what kind of question is that?" But his tone is steely and oddly, I can detect a hint of pain in his voice. I sigh and ruffle his hair again, which makes him grin.

"Come on then Xav; let's go hear the punishments for your brother." I open the door and jump out, linking arms with my fifth son and leading the way to the station entrance.

00oo00oo00

The ride home is worse because I'm not angry anymore, I'm tired and disappointed and that feeling gnaws away at me on the inside, until I feel like crying. Saul is fuming, still angry that Zed isn't taking this seriously, and because his shields are down, I can hear him plotting all sorts of punishments that don't sound satisfying enough.

Squashed between Yves and Xav, Zed keeps trying to make quiet conversation, but it's not working, especially with Yves. I think he had a meeting with friends tonight, but was dragged down into Zed's antics instead, plus his patience is wearing thin. Xav, most likely doesn't care, as long as he get's something to eat when we get home, he's not bothered- it's not like he was going anywhere.

"Mom?" Zed begins tentatively. I turn my head slightly to show I'm listening. "Mom, are you still angry, 'cause you haven't shouted at me yet and-"

"I'm not angry." I interrupt, leaning my head back and placing my hand over Saul's as he moves it to rest on my knee, a gesture that soothes the guilty ache. "Not…anymore. I'm just… disappointed."

"You're disappointed?" Zed sounds unsure and I am too. I've never been disappointed before; angry yes, frustrated yes, but disappointment is a whole new wavelength for me. "You've never been disappointed before."

"Well, what do you expect Zed?" I say tiredly, rubbing my eyes. "You were arrested for fighting with twelve year olds-"

"They came at Sky!" He protests, voice level rising.

"Please don't shout at your mother Zed," Saul jumps in quickly and smoothly, long used to cutting off the beginning of our arguments.

"It wasn't my fault!" Zed snarls and I snap.

"Well whose was it Zed? The twins? They were playing a game, even Sky realised that! Was is Sky's because she screamed? Your math teacher's because he gave you a detention for no homework? Victor's because he put you on lockdown? Officer Hussein because he was the one who arrested you? Mrs Hoffman's because she called the police? Is it Saul's because he wouldn't let you go trick or treating?" I look at him in the mirror and frown. "Well come on Zed, whose fault was it that you had to fight with twelve year olds? Answer me!"

"It was yours!" He snaps and Saul tenses, the skin on his knuckles whitening. My eyes flicker across to him and back to Zed in the mirror. I say nothing, turning to look out the window with my knees tucked up and arms crossed.

"Say something!" Zed urges and I close my eyes.

"No, I might say something else and you might hit Xav because of what I said."

"I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did."

"Okay fine it was your fault! It's always your fault! You get headaches and don't feel well all the time and then we miss out on stuff like going to the beach! And we've never had a proper family life because you two are either busy with the Savant Net or busy solving Aunt Loretta's family crisis's! And there are seven of us which makes everything horrible and I messed everything up because I wasn't a girl-"

"Zed," Saul warns, but it isn't enough to make him stop. Once it might have been, but not anymore.

"-and I'm never allowed to have a girlfriend for more than a week because you don't like them and they don't like you, and finally I meet Sky, who I really like and you mess everything up and I-"

"Do you know why I've never liked your girlfriends Zed? Because luckily for me, I can read minds and every time you brought a girl home and they insisted on helping with dinner all I got is thoughts of them sleeping some other guy's bed because you won't do it with them and how they'll dump you in a week and stick with the other guy!"

The window cracks and shatters at the end of my sentence, glass spilling into my lap and onto the floor. Xav swears and Saul slams the breaks on, pulling into the drive and cutting the engine. I turn and stare at Zed, who looks horrified, staring at my lap. I look down and my eyes widen, blood pouring down my wrist, shards of glass trapped in the wounds. The door next to me opens and Saul and Xav crush my personal space, one telling me that everything's okay and the other saying we need to clean the cuts, someone unbuckles my seatbelt and then I'm taken into the house, drenched in warmth and- yelling?

"What the hell was that Zed?" Victor. He must have followed us back.

"Victor's angry." I say quietly and Saul kisses the top of my head. Only he knew about the thoughts, I couldn't bear to tell Zed, especially not when he dumped one and was onto the next within the next week. I look up at him as Xav runs cold water over my wrist. "Are you angry?"

_Yes. _I look down and lean against him, my uninjured hand reaching for his, which as I link our fingers he squeezes and gives me a reassuring smile. _Everything will be okay, _he promises. I'd kiss him, but Xav's grip on my arm and the tingling sensation in my wrist stops me. There's a scuffle in the hall and Zed comes into my sight, Saul tenses but I shrug him off, flash him a grin and hug Zed.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!" He repeats into my neck, having to stoop because he's so much taller than me. Zed looks at Saul over my shoulder and says; "I'm sorry dad, I never meant it!"

When I pull back, I realise Zed is crying, so I take his hand and pull him away from the others, calling to Saul we'll be back later and not to wait up. I kiss Victor's cheek and send him up to bed, though I'm sure he'll sneak out later to get his laptop out of his car to do some work.

We walk in silence, Zed and I, until we've reached the ski lift and I slip under the barrier. Zed pauses and looks at me uneasily.

"Dad wouldn't like this."

"What your Dad doesn't know won't hurt him."

"He senses danger though, he'll think I've killed you or hit you or-"

"You leave your Dad to me Zed." I turn and beckon his forward. "Come on," I urge and- still uneasy- Zed ducks under the barrier and follows me to the edge of the mountain, where the ski lift joins land to pick the people. I sit and let my legs dangle of the edge. Zed looks like he's on the verge of a heart attack.

"Dad's gonna kill me if he finds out we're sat here," he grumbles as he sits next to me. I roll my eyes and wriggle, getting comfy.

"Don't worry about it; I've been doing this for years."

"Years?"

"At least since I was seventeen; when my mom finally let Saul bring me here regularly."

"I forgot you came here for holidays."

"Easter, every other Christmas and two summers."

Silence again and then I start to talk, telling from the beginning, why I distanced myself, why I felt jealous, why everything. And then he talks, telling me why he's angry and scared and so in love with Sky. And then we both apologise and agree to start again, shaking hands to seal the deal. I tell Zed his punishment is to work off his debt to us by doing extra chores for me, as Saul and I are paying for Ben's teeth firstly. Then I tell him he has to apologise, and I can tell he's embarrassed.

"Finally, you must promise never to sneak out again, Zed. It worries your father and I no end and I don't want you getting hurt anymore. No sneaking out, you promise?"

He promises and we leave, Zed looking rather relieved that neither of us are injured or have fallen to our deaths. The house is dark and warm, Zed darting into his bedroom immediately and I trail down the hall, making sure to check in on Xav and Yves, who are both sound asleep. There's a light from Victor's room and I knock, and then push the door open, leaning in the doorway to smile, amused. He's fast asleep, laptop bright and shinning on his lap. I save his work, place the laptop on the floor and kiss his forehead, pulling the sheets over him to keep him warm.

Saul is also working when I slip into our bedroom, his laptop shinning on his lap, still dressed in jeans and a jumper. I pull pyjamas on and slid next to him. We kiss and then pull away, his hand trailing through my hair, mine tracing circles on his back. He sighs and starts to shut down the computer.

"What were you working on?" I ask quietly.

"Finances, darling," he pauses, placing the laptop on the floor. "You're going to get a surprise in your pay check this month."

"Ooh, a surprise…" I smirk and kiss his jaw. "Wonder what could be."

He laughs and pulls his jumper off, then flopping back onto pillows, opening his arms for me. I stretch out, my head on his chest, hand in his, the other in his hair, my legs entangle with his and I close my eyes.

"A big fat pay rise, maybe?" Saul murmurs and I giggle, kissing his chest.

"You ought to be careful, Mr Benedict, others may think you have favouritism among your colleagues."

"Good God, who have you been talking to?"

I giggle again. "Xavier…" I tease and he pulls a face of mock horror.

"Everyone knows you're my favourite," he replies, "it started as a rumour and I didn't see the point in denying the truth."

My cheeks heat up and I poke him, resulting in a tickle war, which Saul won, because he's not ticklish and giggling and tired we settle down, properly now, for sleep.

"By the way, I never asked, is everything sorted with Zed?"

I smile, because for once I'm telling the truth. "Yes, everything is completely sorted."


End file.
